COD: Unknown
by daisherz365
Summary: We all make sacrifices for the ones we love. This was mine. / New Summary, Same Story. Sherlolly MollyxSherlock
1. Chapter 1

_**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, it belongs to the creative minds of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Gatiss, Moffat and BBC. I only own the plot and that's it. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**O n e.**

Logic. (n.) Meaning a reason or sound judgment,as in utterances or actions. The problem here however I, Molly Hooper didn't see any logic to what was going on right now but more importantly I was afraid.

I was standing right in front of a body. This wasn't really anything too bizarre since I work in a morgue. But the body itself or the person exactly was what had me shaken up. This couldn't be real, I thought as I took a few steps back to put as much distance as I could between myself and it.

If you were curious, no I'm not in the morgue at all. Instead I'm on a cliff of sorts covered in dark rock. It's almost daybreak and so light should be coming soon and maybe even help. But I'm not getting my hopes about that.

I closed my eyes for a moment and began exhaling and inhaling like in any stressful situation up until the moment I could distinctly hear the sound of a car's tires driving up the road. I waited still not entirely sure who it could be or who I wanted it to be for that matter.

And then I opened my eyes at his voice. His voice alone.

This was ridiculous. Why would they call him here? Why would he come here in the first place? I found myself looking back at the body as I focused on their conversation. He wasn't alone of course. Lestrade and John were with him. "I think this would be a simple case for your division." Sherlock spoke quickly as he began walking towards the body, my body.

I found myself smiling a bitter smile in the irony that the one moment where he would actually have to pay attention to me was because I was now a victim of a murder case. However, I didn't even know anymore than that. It was all one big blur of nothing.

Sherlock had stopped two feet away from the body and just stood there blinking. I supposed it was the closest thing that I could as a reaction right now. He turned to John then who was standing next to him and asked the question then. "What do you think, John?"

The look on John's face made want to cry. He looked utterly distraught. I would have laughed too. He was always nice to me, even when his friend was being such an ass. I reached up to my face then when I felt the droplets start and wiped them away. "It's Molly."

"Yes, I thought that was quite obvious." There goes his attitude. I was waiting for it. Is that a bit sad?

"I don't understand how it happened or why. I wouldn't think she had any enemies."

"No, I suppose you're right about that but regardless what do you see?"

I sighed almost going so far as walking away. I would love to honestly. Being dissected by their eyes or worse later on was not something I would like to see. I couldn't move though, it was like someone or something was keeping me there. I couldn't for the life of me (or lack there of) comprehend why I had to be here.

"She was stabbed ..." He stopped as Sherlock gave him a look that clearly said 'you-are-stating-the-obvious-there-what-else'. John just rolled his eyes as he looked back at my body and moved my hand which was limply lying where I had been struck by the weapon of choice. It was quite unclear what it could be by the way the tear looked. It was an odd shape, nothing an ordinary knife could do. "by an unknown object. The Medical Examiner would have to get a closer look to give us some sort of real clue. I've never seen anything like this before."

Sherlock hummed as if he was thinking before muttering just one word. "Interesting."

"Are you going to explore it more then?" Lestrade asked looking a bit weary of the situation.

"We'll take the case." Sherlock muttered before shoving his hands in his coat and beginning to walk back to the car but then halting midstep and rushing back over to my body. Had he forgotten something. "She was out with someone. A date perhaps by the way she's dolled herself up. The lipstick is new and smeared as if her attacker smothered her or possibly kissed her. The dilation of her eyes as John may have already noticed means that she was caught of guard which gives you more reason to ask whether it was her date who stabbed her mid kiss or possibly she turned away after getting away with him and was stabbed by someone else?"

He stopped momentarily and glanced over my body again, searching for something. I was blushing while watching him do this though. It was a little embarrassing despite the fact that I knew he couldn't see me.

"Who was her latest boyfriend?"

"That Jim fellow who you labeled as gay." John replied quickly. "She could have been dating someone else, however."

Sherlock shook his head before walking over to a spot that I hadn't brought my attention to. It might have been because of the blood. There had been a lot. But I remember consciously not looking there. Now I could see why. There was a message written in blood. In my handwriting.

It read/Sherlock spoke it as I looked on:

_**I'm sorry, Sherlock. - MH **_

I shut my eyes while trying to remember writing that. I couldn't remember it, let alone the moments before when I was attacked. Why would I write that? What had I found out? Did I find anything out?

"What does she mean?" Lestrade ask quickly.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean? You didn't have an argument with her recently did you?"

Sherlock looked at John for an answer and I nearly wished to strangle him. How could he not know if he insulted me recently? He did it nearly every time he saw me! Ugh!

"Last time we saw her, you didn't but you did have a heart to heart I hear...or maybe not. I was focused on something else." He trailed off noticing the steeley glare Sherlock was giving him.

I could remember it, though. I had actually said what was on my mind for once. It made me smile though.

"See, did nothing wrong. I'll figure it out if it becomes important to solving the case. Make sure to send over pictures, we'll need them." He replied quietly before tilting his head to the side looking over to where I was standing much closer to the body.

I almost thought he could see me but then disregarded that more out of disbelief that it was possible. All this was completely insane.

I, Molly Hooper am dead.

**Hello there. So this is my first Sherlock fic. I'm a bit out of my element here but the idea came and I couldn't not write it ya know? I'm from the US so I probably won't be using much British terms but I hope you like it all the same. I'm not entirely sure about this story but I'm giving it a shot. Any feedback may help me feel more confident and I'll write more. -D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews and all the feedback I recieved on the first chapter. It really lifted my spirits about this. One thing I saw a lot was the sadness that you all told me about Molly's death. Fear not my friends I do have something in store later that should lift your spirits and yes this is a Sherlolly fic! Enjoy. :)**

**T w o.**

When someone dies they aren't exactly prepared for what would happen next. You don't have a lesson the afterlife or all the possibilities that could hapoen to you. At best most think they'll either land themselves in the fiery pits of hell or the happier place with angels in heaven. There were papers on the inbetween but no one really knew for sure. Least of all me.

I wasn't even sure what was going to happen to me, or my spirit/ghost as that's what I seemed to be now. I was more confused of what lay ahead once my body was discovered and could be moved from the hard and cold premise. But before I saw to that happened there was a pull that nearly threw me into the taxi car that Sherlock had already gotten into.

I took a moment to look at the two men who both liked different-in their appearance and in their current expression and decided I might as well try to sit in the moving car. The position I was in; currently cramped in a heap of limbs of the two passengers in the back seat wasn't exactly appealing. Though I could admire Sherlock's long legs without seeing. I had to admit that was a bit of a perk. But at the same time it was embarassing, I immediately got to my feet and plopped down next to the two men. I made sure to stay closer to John.

He seemed more inviting anyhow. The look of concentration on Sherlock's face made me still and shift to look at his best friend. He looked very troubled and sad. I wondered if he was still upset over my death. It was still rather fresh. I sighed, silently wishing I could at least let him know that I was fine.

I couldn't say I was in a better place considering I was still among them but I was looking forward to seeing for myself how my case unraveled and more importantly: why did I die? Did I really have to?

It was obvious that I'd much rather be still alive. There was no way I'd be able to do anything when I probably couldn't even touch anything.

Wait.

I wasn't sure of that yet.

I looked out the window to see where we were before trying to take hold of Sherlock's scarf. I figured it'd be much safer to touch this than his hand, given how he wasn't fond of others touching him in any way. The result of my trying though made me feel disappointment. My hand just slipped right on through.

I shut my eyes as I folded my hands in my lap and tried to figure out what I could do. I frowned as I opened my eyes only to almost have a panic attack when I saw that I was no longer in the taxi. I was in a quite familar setting however. 221B, Sherlock's flat.

I was standing right in the middle of it.

How did this work exactly? Am I purposely being pulled wherever he is or what?

I shook my head and took a seat in the first chair I saw only to have to throw myself on the floor as John almost sat on me. I blew my hair out of my face as I propped my arm up to hold my head up and glared at him. _Thanks John_.

I looked away from him as I realized just what I was wearing and moved into a sitting position. I was still in my clothes that I died in. It wasn't really what I would have dressed myself in if I knew I was knocking on Death's door. It looked like something I would wear to go out in. So was that it then? Had I been out with someone as Sherlock had deduced?

I pulled the black dress down a bit so I was covered despite the fact that I already knew I was the only one that could see me. It still didn't make me feel any better about it. I could have at least worn a sweater.

It was chilly in here.

Bad joke but I'm serious, this room felt like a freezer. I moved to the sofa instead of staying on the ground and sat down not really seeing the point of doing much else yet.

It was silent for a moment before I heard the sound of a violin come from another part of the flat. I raised my eyebrow as I began to follow the sound. I was pretty sure it was Sherlock but I had never heard him play before. This would be my chance then.

He was in an office and standing near a stand that held pages upon pages of music sheets. The song sounded very sad. I mean it felt as if someone was sawing at my heart as I listened to the hauntingly beautiful but sad piece. I stood there just in front of the doorway in a trance of sorts. It was so wonderful to watch. He looked almost at peace there as he played the instrument without any halt in his movements.

I suppose even a brillant man such as himself at something to keep him sane in a way. I hadn't realized it but for a brief moment he had stopped and opened his eyes as if he was distracted or had been interrupted. I was caught up in my sniffling.

The music had started up again and I was doing my best to keep quiet as I enjoyed the rest of the song. He continued to play another song but I felt as if I had heard enough for a moment and drifted back to the sofa and sat back down. John was talking now, to himself.

He was staring at a something on his phone as he spoke. "What did you see, Molly? That has to be it. That's the only reason I can think of that you'd be in this mess."

I gulped as I stared at the doctor sitting still in the chair. It was difficult to watch him like that. He looked torn. It was such an odd thing to see.

Doctor John Watson hadn't exactly known me. He had seen me quite a bit in the morgue when there with Sherlock but apart from that I couldn't say much of him either. I only knew the basics. I'd think he only knew the little that everyone did about me. But was it possible he knew more?

I didn't know. But just as when near my body I felt myself drawn to the fact that he could mourn for me.

I knew it shouldn't matter but I didn't have anyone else near left that could care about the dead pathologist. Why would they care? I was just a lonely lovestruck pathologist that lived for just the briefest recognition from the only consulting detective who had a cat to keep her company at home.

What was there left to figure out? Or what else to mourn over. I wasn't anyone extraordinary. I was no Sherlock Holmes.

I, Molly Hooper was a dead pathologist stuck here waiting to go somewhere beyond here.

Maybe it would be easier during the next day when no doubtly something had to happen. This was just day one, I told myself silently. There had to be something more to these unknown unfortunate events. There just had to be.

**A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter. Maybe it's just me, I don't know. Please let me know what you thought even if it's bad. I really appreciate you readers out there. Until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Notes: The setup for this chapter and for the next few probably is a bit different. I'm doing POV switches. No worries, I'll have the character's name above the portions that it starts. It was recommended by one of my close friends (Cat) who also reads this. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**T h r e e.**

Molly

There was so many things I was discovering from this new life that was thrust upon me suddenly. One of the biggest has already been reiterated over and over again. Dead. I'm definitely dead. But the new realization is that I don't dream.

I don't necessarily see this as a bad thing since I'm not sure what I could possibly dream about now. I was just space and nothing and it pained me but there had to be something keeping me here. The fact I was here was something else but there was an attachment.

I'm attached to someone who I've come to admire. That's probably not the word most would use for it but I don't care what they think. I was stuck following him around wherever he went. I found that out last night and now again this morning.

I don't particularly have a problem with it. It's Sherlock Holmes. Any time I can spend with him will make me happy. Even though he's horrible to me. Or he was...

When I awoke he was the first one I saw. He was actually sitting in the chair with his eyes closed and a look of deep concentration on his face. His hands were posed together. It was obvious he was thinking.

I just watched for a moment before John came out of his room fixing the sweater he had slipped on.

John

I have come to expect very little when it came to Sherlock. More than anything in the morning when he is usually in his mind palace as he calls it. The night previously was a bit of a shock. Molly Hooper, the young pathologist who works with us on cases was found dead.

Though this was something that plagued my mind for awhile last night, I was more concerned about my flatemate; Sherlock Holmes. He was acting stranger than usual. I already knew he had different quirks about him. But I think the fact that someone who he knew is involved in this case and dead could have possibly shook him. You never knew with him however.

He kept his thoughts to himself until you completely badgered it out of him. Notice I said thoughts, he doesn't do feelings. It's laughable at times because he shows sparks of humanity at times. It surprises me.

"Grab your coat." He stated as I stood just a few feet from the couch area where he was. He was on his feet without another word and over to the coat rack to grab his coat and scarf and put them on.

"Where are we going?" I called as I ducked back into my room to retrieve my coat. Once I slipped it on I was running down the stairs to where he was waiting.

"Where are we going, Sherlock?" I asked again as he raised his arm out to hail a taxi for us.

He turned his head as if just realizing that I was there. He looked at me briefly before speaking. "To Molly's, I thought that was obvious."

Sherlock did this a lot. He thought I was able to decipher his thoughts as if I was a part of his brain. I wasn't, his brain was too complex for me anyhow.

"Okay." I mumbled as I got into the taxi and then we were off to Molly's flat.

Molly

My flat. They were going to my flat. I didn't really understand why at first. But upon thinking of it more I realized that this was a smart move. Since I wouldn't be much help and didn't know what I was doing during my last hours this was a good thing. Sherlock would be able to find something out.

I hoped.

There was a chance that my killers came back and fixed the mess to make it seem like nothing happened. The criminals out there didn't want to be caught after all.

There seemed to be something stalling Sherlock from going inside my flat however. He stood there observing it when we were dropped off. It was odd.

Sherlock

To the untrained eye there wasn't much on the outside of the flat but keys and an ajar door. But to someone like me there was the beginning of a story. There were many strings to it. Many possibilities that could lead to the truth.

Here's what I saw.

Chipped paint at the sides of the door frame as if someone had clutched on them for dear life. The keys obviously had been dropped. Either due to force or clumsiness. It wasn't clear yet but I had an inkling about it.

I stepped forward leaving the set of keys there and pushed the door open and waited to see if anyone was going to come out before walking inside. I walked to the center of the room and began the rest of my observation.

The place was a mess but through that I saw different thinga that helped me see Molly as she was in her home or at least last night.

She had been in a hurry and the visitor whom ever they were had come in and set down on her couch. It's a hideous floral couch but regardless her visitor was much larger most likely male and most likely not her date. She rushed to the kitchen. The dishes are knocked over at different angles. Which helps justify this statement.

A saucer in tea cup are broken into pieces on the floor at the foot of the couch, the visitor was upset it seems. That or Molly herself dropped them out of spite? It was obvious now that she didn't want this guest to be here. Let alone drinking her tea, she usually would be courteous to guests.

Moving on to the small vanity near the pullout bed. Her different beauty products which by the marks on the cloth usually have some sort of order. That be one of the only things in order it seems. Back to the point, the products are in disarray. There is a smiley face smeared in rosy red lipstick on the mirror. Not very huge but still visible.

I stopped a moment and snapped a photo of it with my phone before continuing to look around.

There wasn't much left to figure out. From the clothes that were everywhere it seemed that she had trouble picking out attire for the night.

"Meow." I stilled for a moment as the feline peeked it's head from behind a door. I just blinked at it as it came in my general direction and meowed again. It rubbed against my legs as it circled me.

"He likes you." John and faintly another I could have sworn I heard spoke. I crouched down and petted the small cat's head carefully. "Toby." I read off his collar.

"What's not to like?" I muttered to John as he came and crouched down next to me and picked up the cat and headed towards the kitchen. I didn't even ask what he was doing. It was clear he was going to feed it. I wasn't going to.

"What should we do with Toby?" John called from the kitchen as I stood back up and dusted myself off.

"Put him down." A rather irritating, irritated voice spoke from the doorway. Sally Donovan, of course. I turned in her direction as she continued to speak. "This is a crimescene."

"Great deduction, Donovan." I stated as I looked and saw Lestrade standing behind her. He looked tired. No sleep clearly.

"We're done here anyhow. C'mon John, bring Toby." I muttered as I slipped by the two who immediately started a heated discussion. It was obvious it was about our intrusion into Molly's flat and how we tampered with evidence. Some other nonsense.

I began to tune them out once John was back around and I began to fill him in as we walked. We could make it back to 221b without a taxi. There weren't many around.

**A/N: another chapter for you loves. It's my birthday so I figured I'd give y'all a treat. It was my first attempt and delving into John and Sherlock's mind. Did I do okay? I hope you liked. Let me know what you thought. Until next time. :) -D.**


	4. Chapter 4 EditedNew Version

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note 1: This chapter has been edited a bit since it's first been posted last night. Some things were changed.**

**Note 2: Thank you so much for continuing to read COD. For more Sherlolly loveliness check out my AU collection of one-shots called "A Study In Chemistry." I'll be posting that in between updates of this. I hope you enjoy this chapter loves. **

**F o u r.**

Cats and dogs have always been such interesting creatures. There have been studies done that have both benefited and harmed them. I want to focus on a positive for a moment. I did studies when I was breathing just like the next scientist. But I had never thought to see what the effects of a pet's reaction once their owner had passed away. It certainly could have helped me now, I think.

Now, I wasn't even trying but Toby seemed to react to me. Maybe he could feel my presence near or maybe that study of pets being able to detect human emotions had been true. I wasn't sure but here in the cab on the way to my only livinga relative's home. Toby kept whining in Sherlock's lap. He just kept giving my cat a confused glance as it's whined before putting him directly next to me, basically on me.

Toby stopped and tilted his head. He was no longer crying just cozying up onto the area where I was. I had an inkling that he did know I was there but I didn't move. Toby looked comfortable and at peace. That made me smile.

Sherlock had discussed with John a few of the things that he figured out while back at my flat. Most in a way where quite obvious like the observations he spoke about. That phrase he often said came fluttering back into my head, "you're seeing but not observing."

He could have been right.

Instead of staying at the flat on Baker Street for long he merely stayed in long enough to look up something up on the laptop. I had tried to see what that was but his body was curled around it hiding the screen from view. Then he was off again, inadvertently stringing me along with him. He told John to stay back and wait for a text.

I was trying to get adjusted to the idea that I would be in such close perimeters with Sherlock for the next hour or so. He was going to Cardiff to visit my Nana (grandma). She was the only living relative I had left. I was an only child and both my parents had long since passed. I was a bit worried how Nana would react to meeting Sherlock. I had spoken about a few times when I talked to her on the phone or visited her at her home during special holidays.

She was quite intrigued by him just by the small things I told her. It gave me a small bit of reassurance but I knew how Sherlock could be. Hopefully he could make a small exception and attempt to be kind to my 79 year old Nana.

Sherlock

There were so little things I knew about elders. The unwritten rule towards younger generations was something I had been mulling over in the ride over. "Be kind to your elders." I was hoping that bringing Toby would help with that but cosidering I knew very little about this I was troubled slightly. I avoided having much contact with my own grandparents. This was going to be an interesting visit.

Upon arriving at the small cozy home, I paid for my fare with a few bills before grabbing the small cat and walking along the cobblestone walkway up to the door. There was both a knocker and a doorbell near the light green door. An assortment of plants were sitting or hanging on the railings of the porch. All of blooming and vibrant. That was something I never really felt the need to get into. Gardening and the like.

I decided it was safer to use the knocker since I wasn't all the sure about "Nana" Hooper's hearing capablity. There hadn't been much information about her in the files I found in the database. The phrase "winging it" seemed to be something I would be doing during this meeting.

I didn't have to wait long before a short, round, pudgy faced woman whom surprisingly was wearing a small smile upon her face. Her gray hair was wispy and pulled back into a small bun out of her face. Unlike most of the women I dealt with she didn't have a splash of make-up caked on her face. A natural older beauty. It was an interesting change. I tilted my head to the side as she looked me over briefly before speaking.

"You must be Sherlock Holmes. Molly talked about you often. You look about just as she described. Well, come in." She said brightly as she walked more into the small hallway before almost waddling on towards a small living area. I felt my lips perse as I looked at her odd way of walking. It was siniliar to a duck. A hip problem, possible I noted.

I took a moment to look around before letting the feline that was trying to get out of my hand down and shutting the door with a kick of my foot.

I walked through the dimly lit hallway that had a few pictures and more flowers. I noticed a few frames had photos of Molly. She took pride in her granddaughter. I nodded as I took a seat across from her carefully on the worn gray sofa. I made no move to get rid of my coat or scarf. Instead I sat there watching her. She had sat down in a wooden rocker that seemed a bit past it prime and would need mending soon and was knitting. It was something customary of women to do as they got older. I didn't think much of it.

"You're going to ask if I've heard from Molly in the past couple days." She spoke as she concentrated on her task, never looking up at me. I blinked three times before accepting the idea that not all Hoopers were the same. A part from the times when Molly stumbled over her words she wasn't an idiot. She was good at her job. This woman however had this aura about her that said, "I know more than you think." This could be a quite interesting visit.

"Yes." I said as I took a moment to look about the rest of the place from my spot. There really wasn't much. Mostly photography and little trinkets here and there. Very homey place, indeed.

"She called three days ago. She was looking forward to coming to see me tomorrow for a little luncheon with a few of my friends. Molly liked to do that. I can tell from your roaming eyes that you didn't know much about her. You're an observer much like myself...possibly better. I suppose that's why I'm not that irritated by you." There was a certain lilt in her voice when she said that last part. Did I irritate people that often?

I turned back to her at that moment and saw that she had stopped the two needles movements and was now observing me. Or maybe she never stopped. I wasn't particular sure. She put her knitting away in the little woven basket under the small table beside the chair and then turned back to me. "Oh." I said quickly before speaking again. "Did Molly have any enemies that she spoke of to you?"

She laughed at that. I knew before asking but the answer was obviously no. Nothing too intriguing about that. If she had an enemy it was because of something work related. She wasn't one to start quarrels. I already deduced that upon our first few meetings in the morgue.

"Why don't you enlighten me, Mr. Holmes. What do you notice about me, about my home or would you keep up the small talk?"

I didn't say anything for a moment because she had taken me off guard. Most people didn't ask for my deductions. I merely spoke them without any disregard. I was feeling too calm here as well. I got to my feet and turned away from her brown irises.

I looked instead to the hallway. "You live alone and you like it that way. You like things in order as shown by the way you have the photographs strategically positioned and your knitting materials in one place. You take pride in Molly's accomplishments. The photographs are something that any grandparent could have whereas you have more than that. The notebooks on the shelf hold every piece of work that she's ever done whether it was published or not. You look forward to her visits also, always making sure the small bedroom closest to the hallway is always kept in pristine condition just in case she decides to come for a surprise visit."

I took a brief pause as I looked back at the elderly woman again. She had a look of intrigue in her eyes. Much look the one Molly had, except it lacked the obvious admiration instead had a glimmer of amusement in it. Was she toying with me or had she really wanted to see what I would see? It was unclear, however I decided to finish up regardless. Can't leave a deduction unfinished. "You miss your husband. There is a photo of him in every room. I haven't inspected all of them but you keep one there to remind you of him regardless of where you are in this house. He died here but if that's not enough indication that he was once around the necklace you've been trying not to touch is something of a memento he gave you. You've kept it clean, you treasure it much. Despite you trying to distract yourself with me you are quite upset by losing Molly. Your eyes weren't looking at me but over at Toby who is a constant reminder of your feline loving granddaughter."

I turned back and took my seat back on the sofa. "Are you always so accurate, son?" I could tell that she noticed how still I got at that term of endearment but she didn't say anything about it.

"Yes. When you were talking to Molly last, did she say anything about a date?"

"Briefly. She said his name was Evan and he worked as a barista at small cafe she went to frequently when she was free and could spare the expense to buy little interesting kinds of coffee that she's never tried before. Why do you ask? Were you interested in my granddaughter?"

"I suspect she was going on a date before she was taken." I decided it was best to choose my words carefully despite the inkingly that I knew she aware about Molly's death. The circumstances were however kept on a need to know basis.

"You're her friend. I'd think she'd told you something like that despite her feelings towards you." She too had been carefully choosing her words wisely.

Friend was another one of those words that I knew of but wasn't fond of. I only had one friend and he was currently waiting for a text from me. I pulled out my phone then and began typing and also buying some time to think. Nana Hooper was a patient woman. Obviously, something that was passed down to Molly herself.

I wasn't entirely sure what to say now. My mind briefly went to my last encounter with Doctor Hooper. I didn't dwell on it however upon noticing the resemblance of the two Hooper women. They both were able to notice things that people were trying to keep hidden. Interesting.

_**Look for an Evan that works at a cafe near Molly's flat and speak with him. **_

_**-SH**_

"Thank you for your time Ms. Hooper."

I began to get up only for her to reach out and grab my wrist quickly. A reflex, I noted. "Sherlock, it's important that you be straightforward with me once you find out who killed her. I'd like to know."

I stood there briefly before placing a hand over hers in a small gesture of reassurance. I could do that much.

She let go of my wrist and let me walk on past her and towards the door. I had reached out to twist the knob and leave when I heard her said something that left me puzzled the rest of the way back to 221B.

_"She's closer than you think."_

**A/N: **

**Edit: I made some changes to this chapter just in case a few of you read it the first time I posted it.**

**Hello loves! There's a bit more interest since the last chapter. That makes me happy. I hope this one went over as well. What did you think of Nana Hooper? What do you think about what she said at the end? I think this chapter was a bit better than the last. :) Until next time.**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	5. Chapter 5

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: Thanks for all of the support everyone. It means a lot. I think this chapter is a bit more on the fantasy side. The first Sherlolly interaction! Enjoy. :)**

**f i v e**

I was a nervous, antsy wreck as I stood next to my Nanna the entire visit between her and Sherlock. It had went fairly well given how I had imagined it going. She had always been more understanding when it came to people. Even if it was her first time meeting them. In a way before the initial meeting she did know more about Sherlock than what the papers said.

I never said anything too bad but she said that she would be fine if she was ever to meet him. Nanna had been telling the truth of course. All the way through his deductions, she didn't seem to be even a little bit off put by anything he said. Luckily for her, he had been a bit more courteous to her.

I did find that a bit strange however. Sherlock never held back when it came to his brutally honest way of telling the facts as he liked to term his deductions as.

I stared at him curiously as we rode back to the flat he occupied with John. I was confused but I was more concerned about what he planned to do next. I hadn't even been around him for a full investigation, just in the lab supplying the corpses upon his request.

I soon learned as we made it back into the living quarters of the flat that he was about to do a lot of thinking. Or as he phrased it to the army doctor who was typing away on his laptop researching, he was about to enter his mind palace.

When most people started thinking they would have a faraway look in their eyes and just stay in one spot while in their own head. As I had learned quite quickly Sherlock's methods were very unorthodox.

Upon ridding himself of his coat and scarf, he went to his room momentarily before coming back with sleeve of his shirt rolled up and four brown patches that I knew where nicotine patches were placed there. He stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes, tapping the patches at odd moments.

I tilted my head to the side as I turned to John who had stopped typing and spoke up. "Four patches, Sherlock?"

"Yes. I could have went up to six but it's not necessary. Let me think." His baritone was a bit more rough as he spoke that last part. He was troubled.

John didn't even move. He sat there for a few moments before getting up and gathering his coat and heading out of the flat. Was this normal for the two of them? If I was in John's shoes I would be a bit worried. Sherlock had four patches on his arm. That had to be something to be worried about. It seemed a bit drastic in my opinion.

I slowly glided over to him and observed him for a moment before I tried the touch thing again but this time I was going to try to touch him; flesh and all. My hand was shaking a bit but then a lurch smacked my hand on his forehead and then another larger pull had me yelping as I found myself standing in a room of white space.

It wasn't empty though. There was data flying by. Some quite familiar, while some was something I had never seen before. But they all connected, I could see that much. Each new picture, timetable, list, or piece of information moved by quickly. Never stopping long enough for me to read it too long. I was an avid reader but this was extraordinary. It would take someone with a such complex mind to even comprehend this.

This was Sherlock Holmes though. He could create something like this. This was him. This was his mind. His mind palace.

I turned at the feel of eyes moving from me to somewhere else. There he was standing there looking conflicted as his hands were up in a odd gesture as his eyes flittered from one piece of data to the next. He looked at me for brief moments before going back to the information. I turned back to the words trying to see if I could see anything remotely familiar or helpful for me.

I couldn't help him, I knew that. It wouldn't be right. He was the best when it came to cracking down on cases. He could figure this one out.

I heard a sound that that sounded like a growl of sorts. It was too close. He was right behind me. He spoke quickly. It was different from when he really got excited about something. It was angry. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

I decided to do something at that very moment before that I would have talked myself out of if this was real. If my heart was still beating and this wasn't a part of his mind. I chose to be me. Not the me he was used to. The other me that he wasn't aware of. It would help me stay sane during times when I slipped into his mind. I was sure I would do this again. I wanted to.

It was really fascinating.

I turned around so that we were facing each other and smiled. A real smile. "Shouldn't you know? I'm a figment of your imagination or well your mind. You want me here for some reason. I'm not real."

I walked away then and trailed along the pictures and the graphs. They had slowed down a bit. I could see them more clearly now. It didn't help much, I couldn't understand it. The pictures were of me and different places I had been, even my home. It was a bit strange.

"That makes no sense. Why would I want you here?"

I didn't say anything even though I could. Silence would be a weapon from now on, I thought. I just gave him another smile before shutting my eyes and pulling myself out. That was interesting.

Before I moved away from him I looked down and saw the way his eyes flickered while closed. He was very troubled now. I could have made it worse. I wasn't entirely sure. Who actually knew what went on in his head?

I had just gotten a brief peek. There was more. Much more to uncover. I was going to step back for now. I would observe from the outside and then I would go back in. It had become a test, much like his experiments. Just not as chemical, more mental. I would see how that went.

I found a small piece of what was here for me while I was here. How long it would work, I hadn't the slightest clue. It did seem more interesting that way.

**A/N: Hello loves. Interesting, yes? I feel a bit evil in a way for doing this to Sherlock but it amuses me. There will be more of this in the form of his dreams. I hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you thought, please! - D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: I'm so happy that so many of you enjoyed this interesting development in Molly's situation. Now you will see a bit more of Sherlock and his thoughts on the matter. I hope you don't mind the switch in POVs again. Enjoy.**

**s i x.**

One of the things that I couldn't stand was the fanfare of the public eye when it came to reaction certain situations. More than often reporters tried to creep onto certain huge cases that we were on. I did my best to ignore them when I could. However, they were particularly irritating.

Once again upon meeting with the seemingly date that one Ms. Molly Hooper that night when she was murdered. John had made it apparent not so discreetly that he felt that the case had a bit of a personal aspect to it. We knew her, he had stated.

I, the only consulting detective Sherlock Holmes couldn't begin to fathom the truth of this. It wasn't true. As far as what I had uncovered privately through my visit with Nana Hooper and my exploration of the specifics that I knew about the pathologist. John was horribly incorrect.

Then there was that one problem with my mind palace. The glitch, if you will that I was hoping would just not return. It was not right. People didn't just appear ...death people didn't just appear in a place that was a part of someone's mind out of the blue. Then again all the circumstances felt off to me. She...it...whatever that thing was had implied that I could actually want Molly or a projection of her as a confident and mysterious plague of a woman in my head.

I had to disagree. There was no logical reason as to why that should ever be possible. Let's stick to the problem at hand or the lack there of a problem in this Evan of Mellow Lane's Cafe.

He was an average looking fellow who as I first glanced him noticed his slack in posture change drastically upon our arrival. He had a lighter shade of brown hair, closer to John's blond color but more closer to brown. It was shaggy and styled in a way that it wouldn't interfere with his job of fixing drinks. He had a minimal amount of tan that made me believe he had something against the sun but went out when absolutely necessary. His eyes seemed more alert and as the first initial inspection of him from the outside I thought were brown but in the light it was made clearly that they were a muddy green.

He was of average build and that hadn't been the reason why Molly agreed to go out with him obviously. It was either humor or charm that caught her attention. Charm seemed more than likely the culprit.

John opened his mouth to ask the most tedious thing he's ever asked a person, "Can I have a word with you?" when Evan spoke first.

"I was told you were coming." The towel in his hands was the only thing that gave me any indication of his emotional capability at the current moment. He nervously kept wringing it, never too long but just enough that it was apparent.

"By whom?" I spoke quickly. It could have been many people but my mind had bets on it being someone who pertained to the case of Doctor Hooper. "He was a nicely dressed man, he came alone which was a little odd because there are usually couples or groups of friends coming in at that time."

"What time was it exactly?" The fact that it was man did narrow it down slightly, but not too much. Many of the people who had their sights on my head were male. "12:45 in the afternoon. Do you think he could have been the one that did it?" Evan hesistated as he asked that question. It was almost as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask it at all. He was scared that it could possibly put him in danger since he could have met the man.

"It's possible but rather unlikely. Most killers have middlemen. Have you seen anyone strange appear since he met you?"

"Not that I've noticed."

"Don't concern yourself with it anymore then. What did you discuss with the man?" This was important, if there was anything crucial in this meeting this would be it. "There wasn't much really. He asked if I was who I am then told me that you, Sherlock Holmes would most likely be making a visit soon to talk. I was going to ask how he was sure of that but he just left. I guess, he was right."

I just nodded as I sighed. There wasn't much to speculate from this visit. If anything it had just made it seem like we took a step back. I turned away from Evan and John who had started to talk to him and peered around the small cafe. There wasn't anything to fancy about the place. It looked like any other cafe around London but it had a bit more color. Each table had a small candle in glass apart from one. I rushed towards it.

It was in the back corner and it not only had the candle but a napkin dispenser. Most people would have just brushed it off as nothing but the clues were in the smallest of details. The napkin dispenser was empty but I picked it up anyway and turned it causing something to fall out onto the table. It was a ribbon. Red. Almost identical to one I had seen before.

I tugged on it when I noticed that a portion of it was still inside the dispenser. It could have been caught on something. When it came unloose there was something attached to it. A small index card, yellow and it had a hole on the top where the ribbon was tied.

There were markings on the ribbon but I disregarded them for a moment to look at the card. Scribbled on one side were my initials _SH _and then on the otherside as I flipped it over was a message.

_**Clue #1 **_

_**Having a little trouble are we, Holmes? **_

_**Not to worry, I will help...a little.**_

_**He said that was allowed at least. It won't be easy though. There are more difficult times ahead than a silly dead pathologist.**_

_**Here's your first clue:**_

_**It all started somewhere. The fascination, the need to hunt and abuse. (Use the familiar object attached to decode it.)**_

_**Hopefully it doesn't take much time for you to figure this one out. I'll be seeing you**_.

Molly

I peered over Sherlock's shoulder and read the "clue." It didn't seem like much of a clue. How could one of my ribbons help decode a clue? I paused briefly to look at Sherlock to see that he couldn't figure it out either. Maybe that was it though. What if whomever was behind this wanted to keep Sherlock out of the loop for as long as possible. I know it wasn't too clever but at least it was a start.

My ribbon really didn't have any significance to Sherlock. I mean I had wrapped a gift with it before but that was during Christmas. Surely, he had forgotten about that. I had forgotten about it to an extent. That had been a horrible time. I tried not to think of it. The only thing that mattered about that night was the apology that I was sure wasn't entirely genuinely and the peck on the cheek. The ribbon was insignificant...unless that's what it was about.

This was all so confusing.

Sherlock was quick about moving from that area with the clue in hand and heading out the door of the cafe. I quickly swooshed through too. There were a slew of reporters and cameras outside asking questions and many flashes went off but no answers were given. I didn't know if he ever gave any answers back.

Not only was I left to ponder about that but why reporters were there at all. This case wasn't anything too grand just little old me, a pathologist who had been slightly connected to Sherlock Holmes. There was no reason for them to be around, I felt. They were though and once again even though no one could actually see me it made me incredibly uncomfortable.

Soon we were back at Baker Street and Sherlock had once again ventured back to his room for a moment before coming back with a package that was still wrapped. It took me a mere second to realize that it was the present I had given him. He had never opened it.

Of course he hadn't. I sighed, telling myself that it wasn't a big deal. At least he hadn't tossed it. That would have been as much incentive for me to toying with his head a bit more in that mind palace of his. I would hold back for now. I was curious of what it would do.

He sat down at a small table for a moment and as I peered over his shoulder he began inspecting the two ribbons on the two items. One a present and the other a clue. They were exactly the same in every way except for the markings on the clue.

It must have become a bit more clear to him that he should probably open the package I had given him. He was quick but clean during the unwrapping of it. All the paper was pretty much intact a part from the top of it where he unclasped a small area where it was taped down. The ribbon had been carefully taken away. Then he pulled it out.

Considering how I hadn't exactly liked remembering that night my mind was a little fuzzy on what exactly I had gotten him. It came back quickly as he read the front of the book. It wasn't just a book, it was a stowaway book with another gift inside. I knew he probably wouldn't have thought twice about it but since he enjoyed a good puzzle I chose to give him a two for one.

He turned it this way and that way inspecting it before there was a little noise where it sounded like something had been shaken unloose inside. From there he slowly opened it and found the second gift. It was wrapped in a silk scarf which he quickly tossed to the side and found another note I left along with a much larger magnifying glass which I had gotten engraved. He picked it up and looked at it. Flipping the handle around as the words were curved around the handle. It read:

_**The closer you look the more details you uncover. **_

_**SH**_

The SH was engraved around the tip of the handle. Sherlock just blinked before putting it down and going for the note. It was a small green half piece of stationery that I used for special occasions. There was just one line on it.

_**What's inside is where the heart of the person lies. **_

I had written many different things down before choosing that one seeing as I felt it would help him one day. I wasn't particularly sure how it would help now. It just sounded wise when I came up with it so I went with it.

He just sat there for a moment before getting up with both notes in hand and walked over to a wall that had been vacant the last time I saw it and added them to different sections. I noticed it was like his mind palace but much easier to connect the dots. The strings did help a bit, I most admit.

There wasn't much there but a base was starting I could see. It was up to him now as to whether it would take a couple days or a few weeks to uncover. With that thought in mind I had decided to take a break from Sherlock Holmes and all his crazy thoughts about my murder case and relax.

That was before John Watson and DI Lestrade cams rushing up the stars.

"Molly's gone, Sherlock." John started.

"I thought that had become quite obvious from the body we found. She's dead, John." Sherlock turned to see their faces. I saw panic but what else did he detect.

"No. I know that." John sighed before letting Lestrade tell him.

"Sherlock, Molly Hooper's body is missing from the morgue."

**A/N: oh dear...this is a messy situation now is it? i won't say much else, let's let this chapter speak for itself. I posted a new sherlolly one-shot called Genuine, check it out if you like. A Study In Chemistry will be updated later tonight hopefully. Be sure to let me know what you think, please!**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	7. Chapter 7

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: I'm hoping this ends up being a pretty good chapter. Not entirely sure. Let me know what you think. :)**

** n.**

It was a sign of a mistake for the criminal mastermind to try to discard of evidence upon committing a crime. It didn't matter if it was a murder or a cover up of theft, there was always a deeper reason behind the mess up. The motive. Sherlock Holmes knew this.

This new problem just made the web that was slowly coming unraveled for him in the case of the pathologist's death much more intricate. John and Lestrade were staring at him still, trying to see what he would do. It was like they expected him to react negatively to the news. He was trying to work out the reasons in his head why anyone would want a body of a supposedly dead woman and he came up with five, no eight possibilities of what it could be. However he wouldn't share what any of them were until he collected more data.

"No one is to leave or touch anything in the lab until I get there."

"Sherlock, we've already checked it." Lestrade said as Sherlock began to get ready to leave. "There wasn't anything there. Everything was wiped down and every lab tech who worked around the time had been catalogued in the database when they came in. Their badges have a barcode that they had to swipe when they come in and before they leave."

"Did you talk to those techs then? A body just doesn't move on it's own unless someone doesn't want it to be inspected. We have to find her body. There is more than enough evidence on it, I'm sure." He had turned back to the table where he was inspecting the fibers of the ribbon under the microscope.

"Yes, most of them had been on break or inside the offices working on paperwork. There would have been an alert of someone unusual trying to get in the morgue." Lestrade continued not certain where Sherlock's head was at the moment.

"Opportunist." Sherlock muttered. "Fine. Lestrade let me know if you find anything else out."

"What are you working on?" Lestrade started over when Sherlock stalled him with his arm.."A clue."

Lestrade looked at John who shrugged and then decided that he would take his leave. There wasn't any more that he could do there.

Sherlock went back to looking at the ribbons. They were exactly the same apart from the markings which were from a black marker. The markings were all different slants and crisscrossed sometimes. It would mean little to him if he didn't decode it. It still left many puzzles unsolved in his head now however.

The sudden disappearance of Molly's body from the morgue. None of it made any sense. There was a reason why they felt to retrieve it though. One being that they were going to use it. How? That was still fuzzy.

There was another layer he needed to uncover. The who? Who was behind all of this? There was a clue in Molly's flat but now that seemed like nothing. It was insignificant in this case. It may have just been put there to throw him off. He was supposed to be dead, unless just like Sherlock was supposed to be a few years ago.

He would have been informed about any flickers of James Moriarty sightings anywhere. It did make sense in a certain light. The note attached to the clue had spoken of another he, however. Another person in charge then?

Sherlock quickly moved back from the table. Closed his eyes for a moment. He was trying to avoid from slipping back into his mind because he didn't like the thought that the figment of the dead pathologist was still there. However he need a small moment of thinking time. It never bothered him before he wasn't going to pretend like it did now.

He opened the door to the compartment he needed and went through it again. He was relieved though he didn't show it that she was gone. It was a glitch, he was certain.

He disregarded it as he began going through the new information quickly and integrated information that flew from a connecting door. There were certain elements that still connected to the two. Small things but could mean much more than he originally thought.

They had went on three dates. She ended it and that should have been it. There's something he's missing though. What is it?

"Confusing isn't it?" Her voice made him flinch. He quickly turned and saw that on another half of the room there had been a change. She had come through another portion of his intricate mind palace. It was a private moment and he huffed as he just watched her there.

She was just sitting there. Her back turned to him, looking ahead at the scenery that was locked away. How the hell did she get in it?

"What do you know?"

"Nothing. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell you. As I've already told you I'm a part of you mind. What would I be able to tell you that you don't already know? I'm as clueless as you."

"I'm not clueless. No of this makes sense. It's ridiculous."

Molly had promised to not come back here for a few days but she needed to know what he knew. Then in the midst of trying to enter his mind she had to find an opposite way in which led her to the scenery. It was beautiful. A moonlight hitting the ocean at night, she had been curious about why he had it in his mind but didn't really dwell on it. She liked it quite a bit.

"Then why did you take the case?"

She was met with silence. She turned around to see what he was doing but he was shutting the scenery off and at the same time pushing her out. It was like this painful push to her head.

She groaned as she sat down on the floor next to him in reality and then move to follow him once he came back too. He was headed off somewhere and she was following him unwillingly, this time.

He was being ridiculous now. She really wanted to know why he took it. She wasn't his favorite person but it had to mean something, right? Or was he just bored and wanted the smallest challenge. This was turning into something huge though, she just had a feeling.

Where were they going now?

**A/N: If you're confused its perfectly fine I'm confused too. Not sure how I did this but I kind of like it. Things will simplify soonish, I hope. My mind is a bit like Sherlock's when I'm writing, so complex and sometimes things slip through that I hadn't planned. We'll see where this goes. I need a little encouragement though, please let me know how I'm doing! See you all next week.**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	8. Chapter 8

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

** t.**

The ribbon had been quite significant unlike what Molly had originally thought. The markings still needed to be decoded but the place she was now lurking about with Sherlock Holmes was familiar. So, familiar that it made her look at him quite oddly over the fact that he knew of this place.

It was a small antique shop that was in the slums of London, right on the very edge of the border of the next town. Molly had found it during her first years of living in London. It wasn't exactly a chance that she should of found it. It was dumb luck. Molly had gotten lost at the time and somehow had found herself there.

She had been quite afraid at the time. There were many dark shadows and not being used to these kind of people yet she rushed to find some sort of solace; a safe haven until she could find a way out of there. That was when she found the small shop. It looked the same now apart from the paint job that seemed to have been redone. What had made her feel like it was a safe place then was the same now.

As Sherlock stopped a moment outside not looking at the building more or less the people mulling around it before giving a brief nod and ducking under the threshold due to his height and stepped inside the store. The sound of the bell above the door ringing faded after awhile and Molly went ahead and moved around the detective as he continued to survey the area.

There was much more little doodads around the place. Where the outside of the place made it look small, the inside was bigger. Aisles and rows of sections of trinkets and old things were sitting, hanging and on display for the rare customers. Molly distinctly remembered the old couple who had greeted her that night. They were the owners of the store and as she thought about that very sweet couple they slipped from behind the makeshift curtain that was really only a sheet they used to block the second half of the store.

The elder man was thin and more regal looking than his wife. He wore a pair of brown wool slacks, a white dress shirt with a brown vest the same shade of his pants and the chain of what appeared to be a pocket watch hanging from his pocket. He had gray hair that was slicked back hurried it seemed. His female counterpart was a shorter woman who Molly had seemed to get on with the few times she had found her way back here. She had her hair clipped back away from her face and was wearing a cotton grey sweater with a dark blue skirt that flowed down to the floor. Her feet were hidden but flat shoes were more likely to be her choice in footwear.

Molly watched from two rows away as they approached Sherlock who had just turned to face them. He lacked an expression and it made her wonder whether he was contemplating something or not. She was trying to keep her distance from him now. She was sure she would be tempted to slip past his cerebral barrier again if she didn't. It was fascinating to her as it always had been when she was breathing. His mind that is. The only difference was that she could break through it now. She was back to herself for now.

"Hello." Sherlock spoke up after a few moments of silence. The couple smiled at him before the man approached him. "Sherlock Holmes, I presume. We don't really pay much attention to the news or the papers but a fellow dropped something off for you."

Sherlock who's eyes had seemed more relaxed sharpened into concentration at the mention of another fellow leaving something for him. It had shifted his plans for coming here but he politely nodded as he slipped his hands into his coats pocket. "How do you know I am who you say I am?"

"The lad had given a quite particular description of you. It wasn't too hard to tell from just that. Moira, will you be a dear and get the box for him." The older man turned slightly and gave a small to his wife who smiled back, squeezing his hand before walking back behind the curtain.

They waited a moment for Moira to come back with what appeared to be a medium sized brown box. It didn't have much on it. It fit quaintly in the older woman's hands as she approached Sherlock and he carefully took it in his hands. He didn't give it much of glance as he slipped his right hand into his pocket and retrieved the ribbon he had slipped in it. It was the unmarked one, the one that belonged to Molly. The one his present was wrapped in.

"Are either of you familiar with this?" Sherlock had noticed the way Moira's eyes lit up before he had opened his mouth. She know of it and he had a feeling he knew why but he didn't say anything just yet. He needed to be sure.

"Of course. This is one of the only shops that still carries it. We have a bulk load of it in the inventory. Are you curious about the ribbon itself or is it something else?" The man who he still hadn't the name for asked as he slid his arm around his wife. Not being protective, he noticed just to have her close. These people enjoyed each other's company.

"Isn't it the same? Were there a lot of people that recently purchased some of this ribbon?" He lifted his hand up with the ribbon to signify his point.

"No. Only one person ever comes in for it." Moira was the one who spoke this time. "She is a lovely girl who wandered in here for the first time years ago. She was a bit weary, not being accustomed to the London streets. She liked the color of the ribbon a lot, so she came in every couple months to get another roll. Never more than one, she had a budget I remembered she mentioned that once. Is she in some kind of trouble Mister Holmes?" The woman's eyes much like most of the people he knew were the give way. She was worried. She had cared about Molly, had grown attached to her. That was always the problem.

Sherlock helded back a sigh as he wished he would have brought John along. He wasn't great at doing things like this in a nice way. It was similar to his visit to Nana Hooper.

"No. Not anymore." He spoke slowly as he twirled the ribbon with his fingers before realizing his tedious action and placing it back in his pocket. "Molly is no longer among the living. I was trying...am looking into what happened. She was someone of importance."

Molly just stared at Sherlock. She was sure she had heard him right. Had he actually admitted that? She shook her head as she watched him thank them for their time before making a hasty exit. Molly followed once again as she had to but not before seeing the tears start in Moira's eyes start to trickle down her face. Her husband was quick to console her but after that Molly saw nothing.

Another cab and then they were standing not in front of 221b Baker Street but the back doors of St. Barts. Sherlock was quick about getting to the morgue where Lestrade and John were now. They had joined him as he sat down at one of the stations where a microscope sat. "Find anything?" Lestrade asked as he looked at the box.

"Our murderer is also a thief it seems. No matter, that's almost expected of him."

"What's in the box?" John asked as he looked at it. Not really sure what it could be.

"Patience. I'm getting to it. It was left to me at the antique store I just left."

"Why were you there?" Lestrade asked.

"The ribbon. The ribbon that was left as a clue at the cafe was also on the wrapping of the gift that Molly had given me a couple christmases ago. I went to confirm my suspicions but it seems I have more to worry about now."

"That would be?"

Sherlock had opened the box by then and now was lifting what seemed to be a contraption out of it. "A puzzle." He mumbled as he got ready to unclasp the lock when another compartment slid open. A note was taped on it, which Sherlock moved away. Ignoring it and looked at what was behind it. A coded lock that had a set of six numbers randomly set in place.

_**7,5,2,0,1,9**_

The numbers that unlocked it could literally be anything. However, Sherlock knew that when it came to puzzles and when there were criminals behind it there was always a significance to the numbers. He just had to find it. He turned back to the note and grabbed it and read it.

_**Puzzles are always fun, I happen to know you enjoy them Holmes. The trick to this one is that if you don't unlock it within the next 36 hours something else will set off and it'll be delicious for me. So get to work dear. **_

_**Oh! Before I forget all dates are important, some are more important than others.**_

_**Tick tock.**_

_**- the lurking lurker**_

**A/N: hello there! This one is much better than the last I believe. I hope you enjoyed it. Along with your thoughts on the chapter I have a little contest for my readers. I've placed a few references in this chapter. The first two to get them correct get a sneak peek into a future chapter. I look forward to seeing who finds them the quickest. See you all next week!**

** 3**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	9. Chapter 9

**COD(Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: Someone has already made a guess as to who killed Molly but I felt like it wouldn't have been fair to respond with a yes or no answer because the story is more complex than what it seems right now. You'll find out everything within due time. In this one you'll even get a mere glimpse into what happened that night. Enjoy. (:**

**nine.**

Being bored is one of those things that no one ever likes to deal with. It's something you wouldn't immediately guess someone would experience when around Sherlock Holmes, but that's the case for the spirit of Doctor Molly Hooper.

She had long since found a seat at a safe enough distance where she could still see the consulting detective at work and also to find a place to be alone. She's sitting in her office in her chair. It's a miracle, she feels that all of her things are still where she remembered last seeing them. She didn't have much here though.

A photograph of her father sits directly next to her computer and next to it was a snapshot of Toby; her cat. A few pens are grouped together in a black pencil holder and then there was a huge stack of files that she would have went through. Probably could have but that would have caused some unwarranted attention. Folders suddenly opening and pens scribbling furiously in her handwriting tend to not be a safe thing to do. This thing of her still being technically still here was a secret.

Or as close as one as she thought it was. She had on the two occasions that she was around Sherlock in his head, told lies in order to not make him even more insane than she already had her suspicions about upon stumbling into his mind palace and seeing all those compartments but to see what he would do. Though, it had been fun for a moment there she had held herself back from doing it again. She needed him to focus and she was a distraction.

It had been highly gratifying however to know that she could rile him up even a little bit.

Molly stopped mid examination of her workspace noticing something. Something very important was missing from it. Maybe they had taken it when they (whoever they are) stole her body from the morgue. This wasn't good.

It was as horrible as the fact that for the past fourteen hours Sherlock had been trying several combinations of numbers on that blasted contraption and getting zilch results. Molly knew of several dates that probably would work but wasn't sure how to go about going about giving them to him. It was cheating too, he was supposed to figure cases out on his own. He had figured most of them out in a day but her's was troubling. It was turning out to be not as simple as he originally thought, nor to Molly either.

Molly was trying to figure out why someone wanted something of hers that she deemed that important. Only someone who knew her would know to take it. What did that mean?

She sighed as she stood up from her chair and began pacing, thinking. In the other room Sherlock had stopped mid stride and turned looking into the office. His head tilted to his head, as if seeing something interesting for the first time and then he turned back to the lock of the device and began turning the numbers again. Molly moved to his side as a click sounded. He had unlocked it.

Molly stood there with her mouth open as she looked at the numbers. That date had been important but how would this lurker as the person behind these games called themselves know about it. It was the day they first met; Sherlock & Molly's introduction.

This was getting more confusing by the second.

The lock slid to the right and then to the left, ultimately splitting it in half. A new door had been opened and Sherlock reached his hand inside for a set of photos. All of them were from a different angle, each of one of them. Sherlock briefly looked at the first three not really caring much about them despite the fact that they had all been of the two of them. The last one though was deemed of most important.

The time stamp wasn't of any date in the distant past but from the night of her death. Someone had been watching and documenting. The photo was black and white but there was more in that one photo than anything that Molly could remember but it was coming back.

There were two people in the photo. The silhouette of one was shadowed by darkness while the other hid behind the door. The second being Molly, from what was visible she looked quite frightened. She looked to be trying to close the door but the man had his hand out showing that he wasn't going away.

Sherlock had been inspecting every frame of the photo, trying to get a better grasp on the other person was. The obvious had already flitted through his mind. The suspect was male, around Molly's height, impeccably dressed by the sleeve that could be seen. The rest of him though, that was the mystery. Sherlock went to turn the photograph over just to see if any other message had been left when a giant chill rushed over him.

It wasn't like all the other times in the morgue. All morgues were cold but the chill was oddly cooler. Sherlock wasn't one of those that believed in the supernatural however different circumstances made you believe different things. He didn't think much of it though, he went so far as to deem it as a malfunction in the cooling system.

The draft wasn't caused by that as you've probably already suspected. Molly had slipped into a cloud of memories. A mere glimpse but it was enough to throw her off balance.

She had been getting dressed as Sherlock had first deduced during his short walk-through her flat when the ringing of her doorbell stopped her mid preparation. She had went to the door to see whom it was. Due to the horrible lighting outside her flat she was forced to open the door. That's when she knew it was bad. She had rushed to close the door but to no avail. He was a persistent one, she had learned. After she failed to keep him out of the her flat the scene just faded.

Reality had swirled back then. Molly clutched her head as the mere memory of it all sent a fierce burning assault to her cranium. She let out a few shaky breathes before looking up at Sherlock who had stilled. He was staring at the photograph still but it was on the backside she noticed.

She stood on her toes so that she could see what he could see. Another message but the ink and the handwriting were different. It was in blue ink and it looked to be a flimsy, woman's style of writing. It wasn't much in the length of the message but there was plenty meaning in it.

Sherlock began reading it aloud. It was only then did she see that John was there once again. She hadn't seen him when she had come back. She went back to message as she listened to the detective read it.

_**"You're the good guy in her eye despite what the Lurker thinks. We've managed to intercept his package and give you a heads up. You're not the only good guy on her side. There are more of us. We're watching too. Be careful Sherlock, this isn't an ordinary game. Not like before. - The Rook**_

_**P.S. Before I forget, she's safe. She'll be returned when the time is right."**_

"What's that mean?" John asked as he took the picture from Sherlock's hand and flipped it back over to view the picture.

"We have another player. They know more and it's possible they could help. The question comes in whether they want to. The game is about to get hotter."

**Note: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! To all my readers who reside in the US just like me. I hope you're having a great one. I'm sorry for the delay, I usually have this up on Monday but I've recently started working so my writing schedule is a bit off. Check my twitter to see when I plan to update. ( daisherz365 ). **

**Onto this chapter, I've had the variable of another player in mind for awhile now. It's about to get a hell of a lot more interesting, I guarantee you that much. :D I'll see some of you tomorrow when I update A Study In Chemistry but to those that don't read that, I'll see you next week! Be sure to tell me your thoughts.**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	10. Chapter 10

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: I've changed the summary. The reason is because the new one will be much more suitable for the way the story goes after the next couple chapters. Plus, because of what's coming I believe a lot of you will be both happy and curious. Thank you so much for your reviews. They are really helping me with keeping this story going until it's end. **

**ten.**

A new player. That could be either a very good thing or horribly wrong, thought John Watson as he stood next to the only consulting detective. They had dealt with many players before. All in the form of criminals - thieves, killers, robbers, forgers, master minds, snipers. Nearly everyone but two groups at the same time calling themselves players, that was new.

It also would be something intriguing to Sherlock, he knew. He enjoyed the challenge. The thing about this one was that someone dead was in the crossfire and her body was now with one of the players. That, in the former army doctor's mind was definitely no good. Why would they need it?

They said they were interested in the pathologist's safety. Molly Hooper had been killed, what else was there to protect? It just made no sense to him. He knew that his flatmate knew something or had a theory of something, at least he hoped he did. They said this game was more dangerous than the last one. The one with James Moriarty - he supposed.

"What are you going to do now?"

"There are several things I could do. However, what I must do is revisit Dr. Hooper's flat. There has to be something else there. Something I didn't catch. I always miss something." Sherlock stated as he stood and marched towards the door all the while straightening his coat and scarf on his body. "Stay here, John. I may need you to do something. I'll text you."

John blinked a moment before settling down in a chair to the right of where he was standing. He would just wait then.

Sherlock stared at the pictures he had stuffed in the pockets of his trench coat as he sat in the cab on his way to one part of the crime scene. The other had most likely been contaminated after the first few days. The blood had to have been cleaned up. Plus there wasn't much there in the first place. Only Molly Hooper's frozen and bloody corpse.

He went back to that place for a moment in his mind. He had filed it away in regard that he may have to visit it again alone. The other's presence had been distracting the first time around. The scene unfolded in front of him once again. His mind body replacement moving about the dark rock and flat cool ground. Shoes splashing with the water left from the rain.

There was another nuisance upon revisiting this place. He was able to recollect another problem with collecting evidence. The rain could have ruined it as well. They had been lucky that Molly had been covered. Or someone had shielded her body until they arrived. It was one of the culprits, he was positive.

Not the killer, no he had already gotten his hands dirty with her blood. Someone else had to take care of preserving the crime. It wasn't something normally done by killers. They wanted her found. They wanted someone to speculate what had been done. It didn't hurt much that she was someone that was often around him. She was important. She still is important, he reminded himself.

On the note that was printed on the back of the new photograph of Molly outside her flat, the new player who was still like the culprits an unknown had deemed themselves good. Good in whom's perspective. It was both unnerving and fascinating that new variables were coming out of nowhere. It kept this case lively.

Sherlock reverted back to reality as the cabbie stopped the car. He tossed a few bills up front before sliding out. The crime scene tape was still posted around the door and the door was slightly ajar. He opened it by kicking the door slightly and waiting briefly to see if anyone had suddenly decided to take up vacancy in there. There was silence, he lifted up the tape and slipped on through.

The front door was dark apart from the light brought in by the front door and the window. Sherlock brought out his flashlight that he kept for emergencies like this and twisted it causing a light to beam out of it. He pointed it at the ground and began walking towards the vanity. He sighed, his glanced at it briefly and caught it. Something had been taken. Just like in her office.

The dust that had been collecting around it was small but outlined the size of the area it took up. Sherlock knew what it was before he even looked at it. It too was important. That was one of the things about the pathologist that he learned. Things she deemed important were always somewhere no one would probably know about unless you knew her.

The one at her office had been something of her mother's. While what had been taken here had been of her father's. The puzzling matter for a normal investigator would have been why would they take it? However, Sherlock Holmes had never been considered normal.

A smile slipped on his face as he turned to leave. Flashlight about to be turned off when the sound of the floorboard creaking made him turn just in time. Someone was here. They had been hiding.

The man was in all black and made quick work at trying to assault the detective. However, Sherlock saw it coming. He quickly dodged the punch that was coming his way and went for a shot in his attacker's abdomen. As a result he stumbled back and Sherlock spoke. "Who are you working for?"

The man said nothing, just tried to take down him again. There was another disadvantage on his part, Sherlock was much more taller than he was and therefore was harder to reprehend. Sherlock moved to the side and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He asked the question again. "You know who he is Mister Holmes. You've seen him before but you've never paid much attention. You were distracted you see. He's coming for you. He'll get you this time." The man paused as he laughed. "That's why he killed her, you see." Sherlock turned his head an inch and looked at the door, he saw something. He let go of the man and jumped back just in time. A bullet entered the man's head.

Blood spluttered out and the man crumbled to the ground. Sherlock could hear the sirens but he ignored them as he stuffed his flashlight back in his coat. He pulled out his packet of cigarettes and took one out and got ready to ignite it when a voice that seemed to be present when he really didn't want it to (or so he told himself) spoke. "Six seconds. Those are bad for you, you know."

He opened his eyes and stilled as he saw her there. He frowned, closed his eyes again only to open them and see the same result. He wasn't that crazy but he was sure she wasn't a hallucination. "Would you leave me alone, already?" He blew out a puff of smoke.

"Sorry, mate was just wondering if you were in need of a shock blanket." John Watson mumbled as he looked at his friend. "Apparently you're just fine."

"I thought I told you to stay at the hospital."

"Yes, well Lestrade came and asked if I knew where you were. Then he got the call about a sniper sighting near your exact location. I was concerned."

"I'm still breathing."

Sherlock turned his head to the side so that he could see where she had been standing. Nope, she was gone. Must have been an illusion of some sort. Regardless of what went on in his head, he didn't need to see her at the moment. It shouldn't be possible anyway.

"Did you find anything before you almost got your brains blown out?"

"That shot was definitely for the man in there, not me. Although, I did find something out. It's not very logical however."

"That's odd coming from you."

"My eyes have been opened to odd things. Doesn't mean I'll accept them until I see them for myself."

"What is it then?"

"It's Molly...she's..."

Four people surrounded a hospital bed in the dimmly let room. Two females and two males. All in their mid thirties. Each there for one reason. One half of the group is skeptical about what they're about to do. They've been waiting for this moment. They had been told about it's urgency months ago. Now, it was finally here.

The room was quite large. It had once been an entire wing of offices for an old law firm in the eighties. Now it was vacant and had become their perfect place of operation.

They positioned two light fixtures in the room. One hanging above the patient. They were all scientists or doctors. All had done their research on the procedure they were to perform momentarily.

They stood quietly glancing at each other, waiting. It was go time. They nodded simultaneously before turning their backs on the patient and circling the area that was the center of the room. There a white drawing made of chalk roamed. It had been done two hours ago. It took a lot of times before it was perfect. It had to be perfect.

Nothing could go wrong.

"Let's do this." One of the males spoke with much determination in his voice. They got in their positions and it began.

**Note: Hello my dears. :) So you may be slightly confused yet curious to who those people are and what they are about to do...well I can tell you two things: (1) They are The Rooks and they have Molly obviously. (2) What they are about to do will be explained soon...it is important though. As is a certain hint I gave about who got them started in assisting Molly. He too will be revealed soon, who he is may surprise you. ;) Sherlock knows something too...what exactly well, you'll see possibly in the next chapter. Let me know what you thought of this please. :)**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	11. Chapter 11

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: I'm baffled by all of you honestly. I know this story is getting more confusing but your reactions to it is making me smile and laugh. So thank you. I'll talk more when I get to the ending note. Enjoy.**

**Eleven.**

Logic had completely been tossed out the window. Both Molly Hooper and John Watson were sure of that. It was either that or Sherlock had been knocked around too many times. John wasn't sure which one he wanted to go with. The latter would probably make things better for him but he had learned to accept Sherlock's odd ways of solving cases. However this made no sense at all.

What made matters worse, Sherlock wouldn't explain anything. All he said was is that it will all make sense soon. This wasn't one of those games that they had played in the past. If what he said was true then that meant that something else was still hanging in the balance. It couldn't be that simple.

So, John Watson waited until they arrived back to 221B Baker Street. However, Sherlock didn't even attempt to bring about the subject again. Instead he moved over to the wall which had once had photographs from other cases of murders. He began to move the pins from their original places and began constructing a new web. All of it still pointed to the seemly dead pathologist - Molly.

John decided to watch and see if he could unclog the mess of his mind upon the one statement that had begun the change in the mystery. He plopped down in his chair and just stared at the moving form of his best friend. He hadn't stopped moving, he still had his coat on.

Wait. He stopped and quickly unwrapped his scarf and tossed it on the table and then came the coat. He moved hurriedly as if it was of utmost importance. John supposed it had to be. In moments like this when other cases were on the wall, Sherlock would do this when they embarked of it all. Did that mean this was the end of the line?

Something still was puzzling however.

John closed his eyes and sighed as he went back to the moment outside of Molly Hooper's flat.

_Sherlock blew out another puff of smoke as he inhaled another hit of the nicotine suctioned stick. He looked as close to peace as one would think they would get. Or as close as Sherlock made himself get. He was leaning against the building, out of the way of the officials milling around. _

_"Molly Hooper is very much alive or she will be the next time I see her."_

_"Have you gone mad? I checked her pulse - there wasn't one. We saw her body at the crime scene. She hasn't been seen since that night. There is no way that she is alive."_

_"Trust me, John." He sighed exasperatedly before tossing the end of his cigarette onto the ground and stomping on it as if it were an ant or an ugly cockroach. He looked angry but it quickly went away before he joined John near the curb and hailed a cab._

There had to be something there that he was trying to tell him. He often left things out. He thought that everyone was on the same wavelength as him. That wasn't ever the case until the very end when he explained things. He wasn't doing that now. He was stalling.

Could it be something was still plaguing him as well? It wouldn't be the first time it took him longer to complete a case. This had been one of the longest. John couldn't help thinking that maybe there was another reason for that however. Despite all the clues and puzzles they had gotten. He had noticed a slight change between the consulting detective and the small pathologist.

It wasn't anything particularly huge. That is if you weren't looking. John had kept a tab on Sherlock's actions towards the young woman. There had been a shift. A good one, he thought.

Sherlock stilled then. It looked like he was surveying the wall for something in particular before he stepped back and walked in the direction of his room. That was odd.

John looked in the direction that his flatmate had went before looking before getting to his feet and beginning to web of connected information. Only to hear Sherlock's voice shouting through the closed door. "Step away from the wall, John!"

John just shook his head before retreating to his chair and grabbing the remote for the telly and turning it on. It wouldn't hurt to see if anything was on there.

Sherlock had locked himself in his room for a reason. He needed to take a step back from everything. He for the first time needed a break from a case. It was necessary for him to be entirely there now that this one was reaching it's end. If anything all he had to do was wait. He detested waiting but he needed to be at his best to see all of it as what it was.

Rationality had been shoved down during the first moment that he had pushed something away as silly. The visit to Nana Hooper. _"She's closer than you think." _

She had said. Logically thinking Sherlock had dismissed it immediately. Then the two times she had invaded his mind palace. It was supposed to be impossible. He had several layers of security and he had laid more every time she slipped through. He had never believe the figment excuse. He had no true reason why he should feel anything remotely at all when it came to the young pathologist.

However, as John liked to tell him he couldn't hide from everything. Despite that people put him on a pedestal and he in turn had crafted his mind to endure most events with little to none remorse about it. He seemed to want to do things more rashly every time she was pulled into it.

He still wouldn't admit that he did care about her. He couldn't do that. It would only create an even bigger web. One he would more than likely get tangled in. He couldn't do that.

Sherlock stood near the window in his room for a moment - looking out the window at the droplets of rain. It had rained that night too. When she supposedly died - no - she had died. The question that he had now: why would they bring her back? What purpose would that achieve and would even be possible? He screamed no more vehemently than ever as he turned and plopped down on his bed.

His hit the pillow as he turned his body so that he was facing the window. The storm outside was calming. It was much like the gears twisting in his head. Continuously moving but waiting for something much more instense.

He closed his eyes and turned away from the window, placed his hands over his stomach and tried to push it all back. He needed to focus. He knew that she was around, he knew she was contemplating slipping through again. He was waiting. He needed to ask her something.

Fifteen minutes was how long it took for her to push through. He had decided to wait to see what she would do before he tried to get her to talk. "You lie a lot." She sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"It's not possible for me to be in two places at once."

"So you're not going to try to play with me this time, Molly."

"It's unnecessary. You know I'm lying. I don't know when it clicked to you but I don't know anything. Don't try to get anything out of me. You will only get so far." She turned as if she was about to leave but then Sherlock reached out and grabbed her wrist. He didn't try to pull her towards him, just to keep her there; near.

"How is it possible you've been slipping in here? That I could see you." Molly just stared at him. She lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

"When I told you that I only know as much as you, I wasn't covering my tracks. That is the truth. I've only uncovered one thing and it was because of the picture that the Rooks sent you. It wasn't much." She pulled her wrist out of his grip and folded her arms and walked a few steps away from him. "I was afraid of him. He was blurry in the memory so I can't even be sure of whom it was."

"You do know. You won't be scared for no reason. You knew him, Molly."

"You'd be surprised of what us ordinary people are afraid of." She spoke without thinking.

He was standing there then, gripping her elbows and looking at her with that looming glare of his. Molly tried to step back. She wasn't afraid of Sherlock. He was starting to not look like himself. He look bigger and blonde. More ruthless. It took her a quick second to realize it was happening again. She weeped as she tried to rein herself back in but he was there again. Smirking as he shoved her back.

It's not Sherlock. She reminded herself. He's not real. Not right now. "Stop it." She cried.

"Molly." There were two voices. Two figures. They were both one in a way. They kept fuzzing together. It was terrifying and confusing her.

Sherlock had let her go when she first stiffened up at his grasp. He watched the quick change in her demeanor. Mere seconds ago she now she was crumbling. She wasn't seeing him. He could tell. Her eyes were cast towards him but were veered to the right slightly. It was him - the one who played the demeaning part of the duo who had hurt Molly.

He called out to her only for her to shrink away from him. Then she fell back and she covered her ears as she continued screaming. Each time louder. "Stop it! Stop it! Make it stop!"

Sherlock wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He knew that when someone was in a state of delusion you were supposed to do something that would help. Something that would trigger a calming sensation. He wasn't great at that and he knew this wasn't real. This was all in his head. He knew that it was as real as anything to Molly with whatever she was seeing.

He reached out just as she screamed his name. It made him flinch back. She sounded like a wounded animal as she shrieked. It took him a moment to try to regain his focus but then she did it again. "SHERLOCK!" She wailed and then it was almost as if she had combust. The air where her presence had been just felt overwhelmingly hot. As if on fire.

Sherlock slipped back out and sat up quickly. He counter back from twenty five slowly as he got his breathing back under control. It felt colder in his room. It was most certainly empty. The shift had happened now though. It was coming. The storm was coming.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Molly felt several things. The first being that she hurt all over. She had had her eyes open for a moment or so and they felt heavy. She wanted to close them but she didn't. She couldn't not yet. She could feel so much. It was painful but also very gratifying.

She struggled as she moved her eyes around trying to find anything or anyone that could help her. She needed to know where she was now. Was she alive? Yes, she concluded as she felt the thumping of her blood coursing through her veins and most importantly her heart. It was beating. She was breathing. It hurt.

A mask was sleeped over her head and then and she could breathe much easier. She wanted to rest. She needed some kind of sign that it was okay.

"Welcome back, Doctor Hooper. Rest now, we'll explain everything soon." A voice called out before Molly closed her eyes. Molly Hooper was alive.

**Note: I started typing and I didn't know when I was going to stop. Can I tell you how long I've been waiting to write this chapter? Since the first chapter, honestly. It's like the beginning of the second half of the story. I know y'all are probably still like WTF is going on? More to tell in the next chapter, promise. Tell me what you thought, please. :)**

**Before I go, I have a Sherlolly story recommendation for all of you lovelies. It's called Humane by hiddlestunned. It's a really brilliantly written story that only has two chapters so far but they're really long so go check that out asap and be sure to tell her that I sent you!**

**See y'all next week!**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	12. Chapter 12

**COD(Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: Thanks to _catarineem, DarcyJane, MadAsAHatterJayy, lililoop, almightyswot, and IvPayne _for their encouraging reviews on the last chapter. You all made me feel good about that chapter when I wasn't sure how any of you were gonna react. You may be in for another shock. ;) enjoy loves. **

**Twelve.**

The second she came back to reality was the time that she begun to really take notice of the things around her. The mask had been removed from her face despite the still painful feeling of the air moving through her lungs and pressing against her ribcage. Her heart felt like it was still trying to fix itself. It was beating slower than it should have and though it should have concerned her Molly just couldn't understand any of this.

She knew she was alone now but wasn't too eager to be moving around just yet. She was in no condition anyway. She hurt all over - it had dulled slightly but she was still very conscious of the fact that this shouldn't be real. She shouldn't be alive or breathing again.

From what she remembered from her last moments of time with Sherlock in his head she knew that she had unraveled one of the biggest puzzles of the mystery. The who but that didn't mean a thing. She hadn't known exactly who he was. Plus there was the fuzziness of someone else. Someone that she was sure she knew but couldn't make herself think much about because it was dark there. The grainy images of her memories were forbidding her from wondering to that place. It was most painful.

Not as painful as dying but second best at least.

Molly could only remember the heat of her lungs erupting on fire as she was pulled back to the real world. If she could actually call it that. She was in a dark room hooked up to several machines and IVs feeding her with medication and fluids that will help get her back to square one.

How long would that take? Weeks? Months? She didn't have a clue. She found herself inhaling a deep breathe that as a result caused her to choke from how huge of an effort it took - a backlash of sorts.

Her eyes shut again as a way to make herself focus. What had she seen again? There was a man. He had the stature of Dr. John Watson but was much taller and much more built. He had green eyes that evoked such an menacing glare that it still had her shaking just thinking about it. He hated her, she could remember that much. The things he had said in response to her and her obvious distate for his friend had made her afraid. However, Molly couldn't help thinking that even though the man was her killer she hadn't been truly afraid of him. He was just the enforcer - the man who served as the blood lusting crazed marksman. Someone else was behind it.

The sound of a door opening and closing pulled Molly from her thoughts and the clicking of a button turning on caused her to open her eyes. She saw a man walking with a slight lip over to a table that was a few feet away from the bed she was on. There seemed to be items strung over it. She couldn't see it very well. She just hoped it wasn't any form of torture devices. She didn't wish to die a second time.

The man came over to her soon with a smile on his face and a clipboard in hand. "Hello. Dr. Hooper, you look better than you were four days ago. That's great." The words sounded like echoes, very slow in her ears. She tried to focus some more but it wasn't helping much. There was a lot going on around her. It had been four days he said, that seemed weird to her. She had been out that long. It made sense though, she had needed her rest. "You're probably wondering where you are and what's going on exactly. As your body is trying to get back to it's regular set it would be best to tell you in small increments." He paused as he sat down on a stool Molly hadn't seen there next to her and looked at his clipboard.

"Without knowing it you inserted yourself into the crossfire of three unique players. Two you already knew from previous engagements. The other - someone who we - my team and I are working for. I can't state specifics yet but it will become clear as you remember things. You will remember." He took a pause. "You'll be meeting my boss after the task you are set out to do is completed. He won't come any sooner than that. He's out on one of his excursions with a few of his friends. He's trusted us to do our part. You're in good hands Miss Molly."

He turned around as if remembering that someone else was there looking on but then he turned back to me. "I'm not supposed to say this but I feel it'll make things for you if you are aware. The IV in your left arm is giving you fluids while the one inserted in your right is administering a drug that triggers memories. It was one of things we were suggested to use if by the time we resurrected you that you would need. It's practically harmless." He nodded before walking away.

Molly swallowed as she looked at her right arm. A green liquid was slithering it's way from the line to her body. Harmless, he said. How could he be sure when he wasn't the one being medicated with it. She hadn't felt any different from the obvious pain but she had been sleeping with no signs of dreams or memories invading her subconscious. Did that mean it wasn't working? Or what?

Molly wasn't sure. She had concerned at the first notion of her being drugged to rip it out. However she felt like she needed to remember this. Despite the man's statement that she had to (she found it irritating by the way), she wanted to know everything. Why would she put herself in the line of fire? It wasn't very normal of her ...unless.

Molly closed her eyes again as she found herself wanting to think of it. To know more. Know the why. Know the how.

_"You shouldn't be here." She croaked as she tried to shove the door closed. The line of light coming from the inside of her flat showed an inch of his face. The dark hair, the dark eye that she could see and a portion of his mouth that was settled in the infamous smirk that she had only seen for herself in the papers. He was alive. How was he alive?_

_"I am though, dear. Won't you invite me in? You're being very rude." He frowned and the glimmer from the one eye she could see looked angry and disappointed. _

_"N-No." She stammered as she began to shove the door closed with her hip only to be knocked back as it was shoved back ten times stronger in her direction. She faltered and almost fell as she was pushed back. It wasn't him. Another man. Much taller. The green eyed murdering monster._

_Molly backed away and went in search of her phone. She couldn't just let them in like this. They were evil. Before she moved much further a hand reached out and pulled her back. "It's not nice to leave your guests with a lack of entertainment. Would you fetch us some tea? You know how I like it, don't you?" _

_She pulled her arm back as she watched him in his tailored suit sit down quite gracefully in her only chair in the room. He crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands in his lips. That smile from before when she had been unaware of whom he was present. He looked quite boyish. _

_She shook her head furiously. "I can't. I have somewhere to be. I need you to leave." She had gathered her barings of the initial shock of the situation. She was in the room with two dangerous men. _

_"Not before tea. Please Molls." He frowned at her obvious rejection of him. Molly was about to refuse again when the big man stepped up, hovering around her. "Get the tea." He was very impatient but that's not what made her move to the kitchen. It was those damn eyes of his. They caused an unpleasant chill to run through her. She quickly left them there and moved towards the kitchen._

_Molly sighed as she started the water boiling on the stove in her kettle. She had to find a way out of this. What would Sherlock do?_

_Once she had fixed the tea Molly set it on a tray and made her way back to the front room. Both men had their eyes on her. One amused by her while the other seethed at her. Molly grabbed one of the cups and passed it first to the larger gentleman and then grabbed the other for her ex. As she turned to give it to him she purposely dropped it right in front of him. "Oops. That was my only other cup. Sorry, Jim." She feigned sadness as he stood up and huffed. The tea had splashed all over his shoes and the cuffs of his pants._

_Before Jim could speak the larger man had dropped his cup of untouched tea and had grabbed her. He had his hands around her throat, choking her. _

_"Bastian, don't kill her yet. I still have things to discuss with Dr. Hooper. She's not making this easy though. Take her out to the car." Molly eyes widened as she felt the man loosen his grip around her neck and went for her waist. She ducked away from him and tried to make a run for her bathroom. The man just ran after her. _

_He grabbed her roughly and tossed her over his shoulder and made his way towards the door. Molly clawed at the door's frame trying to not get out of that door. She didn't want to go with them. Especially not James Moriarty. _

She opened her eyes, breathing roughly as she noticed two women standing by her side. Both looking concerned as they pushed her hair back and began dabbing a cool wet towel against her face.

"Moriarty." Molly mumbled.

One of them nodded. "How far did you get it?"

"He and his friend came to my flat and took me away. That's it."

"Not entirely. There's a bit more."

"How do you know that?" The other brought a straw up towards Molly lips. It was a bottle of water. She needed to stay hydrated.

"We've been watching out for you. Doing as we were told to do."

"Why didn't you interfere?"

"We can't mess with any one's set timeline. It had to happen."

"Then how'd you fix it. How am I here again?"

"The art of equivalent exchange." The first woman stated as Molly drunk more water.

"The what?"

"It's one of the basic laws of alchemy. The concept in it's most barest forms means: _**"**__**In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed."**_

We used a certain form of it however. It's called Human Transmutation. It sounds just like what is. Ressurection of someone who had died but it has very severe consequences."

"What type of consequences?" Molly needed to know. She had a bad feeling as it was because alchemy wasn't safe. She had read a few things about it and it wasn't good.

"It's best if we not tell you. I'm sorry." They both stated before leaving her there once again alone.

It looked like she was going to be in the dark for a little longer. At least she had gotten somewhere.

**Hello there! Well you've finally gotten some questions answered but I fear you only have even more. I hope you liked it though.**

**I don't own any credit to the art of equivalent exchange or human transmutation. All that craziness belongs to the mastermind behind the anime/manga series Full Metal Alchemist. If you've never seen/read that series I definitely recommend it, it's one of my favorites. :3 I didn't fully explain it because it will be demonstrated in the next chapter. *hint***

**Did y'all miss a certain consulting detective? Hmm...he will be back too. Let me know what y'all think please. **

**Much love,**

**Day**


	13. Chapter 13

**COD(Cause of Death): Unknown **

**Note: Just a little information about this one. The last chapter was all about Molly and what she was experiencing now that she had been brought back and I'll be explaining that bit towards the end of this one but for the most part this one will focus on Sherlock and his recollection of things before her death and that moment which John referred to in an earlier chapter. Thank you all for you constant feedback and I hope you like this one as well. Enjoy. :)**

**Thirteen.**

Sherlock Holmes is an impatient man. He likes things to move along and for things to happen. Action. Action. Action. Any moments of nothing leaves him quite bored. This new adventure or case that he had spent the better part of two weeks now trying to unravel had been stimulating for him as well as confusing.

However, now he was at a standstill. The anticipation of the lose ends coming together and the ultimate reunion of Holmes and Hooper was still an unknown of when it would happen and where. He had tried to figure out where by going back to the clues that had been settled within his grasp since the dreadful beginning when he and John were called out by D.I. Lestrade.

There wasn't much to go on. The markings on the ribbon had just been slash marks that happened to intersect. He had spent two days examining every stitch and every blot of ink. He came up with nothing.

He even went so far as to try to interpret the notes left by the unknown player as well as the Rooks. It had only seemed hurt to frustrate him. All players were being secretive. It was a game and everyone had their own strategy and most likely a motive. The biggest question left unanswered is the one that Sherlock hadn't begun to ponder about until this warm morning.

He hadn't been to sleep since the initial moment when he realized that the case really wasn't a case of murder anymore. It was just a puzzle without that variable anymore. What was left still left him in a stupor.

To distract himself he journeyed out of 221b Baker Street on his own and on foot for once. No scarf or trench needed as the warm breeze left him feeling very odd. He waited until embarking the very park he had found Doctor Hooper in the week before her disappearance and sat down on one of the benches.

There were few spectators about. The sun was beginning to arise from the horizon. A mere illumination to the wooded area of trees. It made it look different. Sherlock looked around to just see who was around, not actually caring but wanting to be aware in case he had to leave because of too many intrustions.

There weren't many. A young couple out for a stroll with their baby whom was resting quietly in a stroller. A girl by the color of the carrier. A light pink.

Then there was an old man with bird feed a couple yards away. He looked content in his expression and smiled before settling near a tree. A small spread of the feed had been spread near the edge where the grass met the walkway. The birds had flew down and began to peck the seeds into their beaks, quickly.

A man that looked to be twenty five was jogging past. He was fit and though the music that sounded from the loud volume he had set it at was supposed to be more calming and not something one would usually listen to when doing exercise, the man looked quite stressed. Sherlock gave him a bit more look as much as he could see and noticed the cap on the man's head_. Bald - recently shaved off. Sick. Dying. Probably shouldn't be out but is trying to feel alive again_.

Sherlock pursed his lips at that. He supposed he wouldn't want to be stuck inside knowing that he were going to die. If that were the case, that is.

Besides a few puppies running around in the grass by another couple there really wasn't much to keep his attention long. That was good.

He let out a few cleansing breaths as he slipped back into those set of memories which had had been attempting to not think about.

_It had been three days - almost four with no answer from the pathologist who Sherlock had been trying to contact about a test he needed her assistance with on a case. It would most likely result in a huge lead and ultimate closure of the case. _

_A group of girls (all from different cities and schools) had been murdered and laid in strange places in three feet deep holes in the ground. Murder wasn't exactly anything new but the way it had been done had been peculiar. Then there was the fact that none of them knew of each other and ran in different circles. A totally of thirteen, so far._

_Another possibly on the next day if he didn't get to use some of the equipment at St. Barts. He had gone there and found that Molly wasn't working that day. He had decided that it would be possible that he could get early enough the next day to make sure that the next murder didn't happen. That had been the plan, however no Molly present. She had taken the week off, he had been finally notified by Stamford._

_Sherlock had sent her a collection of texts then full of sarcasm and narcissim but still recieved not a single reply. When the next murder happened later that night and he had to go to Cardiff to check out the crime scene he had been furious. Despite his actions most of the time, he did care about human lives. He wasn't a total machine. He could have prevented the death of another girl._

_Molly Hooper's absence was making his job harder for him to do that. It was then as he left that crime scene that he made up his mind that he would need to find her. She wouldn't have gone out of London. It was only a week and from what he noticed she didn't have that much money to spend on things let alone a real vacation._

_He remembered something Stamford had mention as Sherlock had been leaving. Something about Molly's friend Meena also taking a vacation. They most likely were with each other then, he concluded. He went to Meena's flat only to find out via her neighbor - a older woman with many kittens that they always spent some time in the park._

_Sherlock hadn't exactly thought of Molly as a person who had much of a life outside of her work. He knew she dated a lot but there really wasn't anything that he could recall from the time when he had spent time living with her post the fall that made him believe that his conclusion was incorrect. Now, however a day at the park was just one thing not many events. He had met Meena before. She was Molly's polar opposite. _

_He didn't waste much time after uncovering that set of information and went ahead and took a cab there. It was out of the way from this area. They had most likely taken one or a car. _

_Upon his arrival at the park he didn't have to look too far. The pair were settled on a blanket under a tree closer to the entrance to the trees. Molly was dressed comfortably in a mint colored sun dress. Her normal cardigan was settled at her side. He waited a moment and saw that she was laughing. Not in that nervous way she had often did around him. It was cheerful even._

_He discarded all of this as he went back to his motive for being here. He needed her to come back to the lab. He needed her approval to get into the certain area where the equipment and located. He was still trying not to admit that he would need her help working with said equipment as well. It was a new area for him - not familiar at all. _

_He tucked his hands in his trousers pockets before approaching the duo. Molly had looked up in his direction just as he was a mere three feet away. She frowned and turned to her friend who must have noticed her change in demeanor and began to say something in response but then her friend turned and spotted him where he stopped analyzing the situation. _

_"Sherlock." The way her face screwed up made him think of something that John mentioned whenever something he did or said was wrong. Not good at all. This was going to be troublesome._

_He sighed, taking the last few steps towards them and crouched so that he was at their level. "Hello. Meena. Molly. Nice day isn't it?"_

_"Don't do that okay? It's pretty obvious you came here for a reason. You need Molly, don't you?"_

_Maybe not too hard, then? Sherlock regarded his pathologist's friend and colleague before hesitantly glancing at Molly. She was looking at the both of them, quietly. Why wasn't she talking? He preferred that she didn't speak but it felt strange. It was as if Meena was her overprotective older sister. He suppose in a way she was. She had taken that role ever since his return and they were around each other. It was most prominent when she had become aware that her friend and the detective had been living in close quarters for awhile._

_"Yes. I do need her assistance with something. Actually I needed her help three days ago but she seemed to be missing from her post. I had to come find her."_

_"Oh." Molly squeaked. Surprising both of the duo by uttering anything. "Um. Meena I'll be just a moment." Sherlock stood up noticing that Molly was going to speak with him now. He wasn't sure if this would be good or not._

_He walked a few metres away with her trailing behind him. He stopped and turned to her. "She's right you know." Molly mumbled as she peered up at him. _

_"About what exactly?"_

_"You always come for a reason. Never because I might need you to be here but I'm always at your beck and call. It isn't right but you expect it, don't you?"_

_Sherlock bypassed her question. He knew where she was headed with that question and he couldn't go down that road. "There has been a serial of murders, Molly. I need your help."_

_"Right. There's always a murder." She paused. She held out a small card towards him. He reached out and took it carefully into his hands. He looked down at it and saw that it was her security card for the lab. "Just drop it off when you're done."_

_"You misunderstand. I do actually require you to be present at the lab. That new machine that you got in last week. I need to use it. I'm not certified to use it. I need you."_

_She seemed to be pondering something as she gnawed on her bottom lip. Her hands twisting. "Have you ever thought what you'd do if I wasn't here to help you? If I wasn't in London? I could have left the country. There will be a time when you actually need me and I won't be here."_

_"Now is not the time to get sentimental Dr. Hooper. Another life is at stake. One was taken last night while you were ignoring my messages."_

_"My phone was off."_

_"Time is of the essence."_

_"Ask Ruth. She owes me a favor. I'm on vacation. I don't plan on leaving just because you say you need me. Take my pass and go." All nervousness had been wiped from her actions. Her voice was strong and stern. Before Sherlock could retort, Molly had turned and began her walk back to her friend. _

_That hadn't just been a spur of the moment for Molly to tell him all of that. Molly Hooper never did anything without thinking about it long and hard. He had questioned her logic then and he had wondered what she was actually trying to do_

_She had evoked several things out of him during that moment. He was annoyed and he was curious, but most of all he felt a tug stir inside him. Like this was a mere glimpse into some new territory. Where it went, he didn't know. Nor did he find it necessary to dwell on it now._

_He looked at the duo who had went back to their smiles and their happiness and he had turned back around. Leaving whatever that was behind._

CODCODCODCODCODCODCODCOD

_**Five days ago...**_

The preparation had been the easy part. Gathering all the ingredients needed and then mixing them together was all it took. The two men took care of creating the diagram of white chalk that created the transmutation circle. It was a large piece of work. The center was where the steel pan would go with all the ingredients that the two women had gathering and were now adding into it.

It was mostly different chemicals that they had on hand from working in the labs and items from home that were customary to have either in stock for cleaning or for preparing food in the kitchen. These were the following:

_**35 liters of water**_

_**20 kilograms of carbon **_

_**4 liters of ammonia **_

_**1.5 kilograms of caustic lime **_

_**800 grams of phosphorus**_

_**250 grams of salt **_

_**100 grams of saltpeter **_

_**80 grams of sulfur**_

_**7.5 grams of fluorine**_

_**5 grams of iron **_

_**3 grams of silicon **_

_**2 drops of human's blood**_

The final ingredient was decided to be taken from one man and one woman. It didn't matter who. The concoction wasn't specific. It was added once everything was mixed together in the pan and put in the center of the finished diagram.

On each side of the circle two people were stationed. They all waited a moment before placing their hands on the inside of the circle and without warning it began. An electric blue light worked about the lines of chalk for a moment before stopping.

Each of the people present stared at one another before black swirls began emitting from it. No one moved as a pair of eery arms rose from one side and began to worm it's way towards one of the man. His name was Elmer.

His eyes widen as the arm attacked him pulling him down and immobilizing his arms causing gashes to appear on his arms as they tore him to pieces. Another black set rose from the other side of him. Elmer screamed in agony suspecting that he was about to die, only for the new set to grab the man next to him right legs and tear into it much like Elmer's.

The woman watched in horror as this was done momentarily before seeing that a yellow glow was being cast on the body of the doctor they had been told to bring back. This was the cost for their risk. They had been warned about this but it didn't stop them.

When the glowing stopped and the black arms had swarmed away and disengrated in an instance the women rushed over to the men first and began to assess the damage. Elmer was the one with the most damage is arms had been severed almost completely. They could save them but he would more than likely be paralyzed in his arms. They made no move to ask what he wanted as they grabbed their surgerical tools and began to work on him.

The other man pulled himself up off the ground wincing in pain as his right leg burned. He tried not to pay attention to it as he draggef himself, bloody and all towards the table where the pathologist had been lying dead as a corpse.

However now she had began to convulse and cough erraticly. "Anya! Hurry, now!" He screamed and the red headed woman rushed over and began to cover the woman's face with a mask. "Welcome back, Doctor Hooper." She said as she made sure that the mask was fit snugly around her and she turned the switch to begin the flow of gas to the mask.

Anya let out a sigh before seeing her friend Rek half slumped against the trap table. She rushed around to him and began to help him. Rek hissed and groaned as she tried to stop the blood flowing out his leg. "I really hope she is worth this." He mumbled as Anya injected a sedative into his vein, knocking him out. She cringed every time he yelp in agony.

This had been a nightmare but it was worth it, she told herself. He had promised her it would be when it all came out. She trusted the man with her life once, hopefully he still was true to his word.

These were their consequences for doing something unnatural but they are scientist and you'll be willing to do anything to save the ones you want to protect the ones you care about the most.

Good job, Rooks.

**Note: Okay whoa, long chapter! I really wasn't sure how it really was going to go entirely but I like it a lot. The last bit may been a bit gory in the details but it had to be revealed. The act was very destructive but it had to be done, right? You'll begin to uncover why that is soon. It does deal with our hidden player within the Rooks and you may already know who he is if you've been paying attention to certain hints I've given throughout the story so far. What did you think about what happened with Sherlock and Molly during the flashback? I hinted at something there too...Molly may have about to do something drastic. That would change all their lives before the other problem happened. Lots more to reveal and lots more to read, obviously. Please let me know what you thought. I think more long chapters like this are coming! **

**See you next week! :)**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	14. Chapter 14

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: Sorry for the wait. I should have probably mentioned that I would be going out of town on the last chapter. I did mention in A Study In Chemistry however. I hope you forgive me for the the delay. I hope you enjoy this as well. I didn't get much feedback on the last one but I appreciate the little that I got. Read on. :)**

**Fourteen.**

Molly began to ask more questions as it got closer the set date. All of those inside of the Rooks who could move around with ease were quick to evade her inquiries. It wasn't because they didn't think she should know, it was more out of a precaution. They were to protect everyone in this operation.

This meant not talking about certain things and people. That didn't mean they didn't answer every question. In fact some of the ones that they did answer shocked all of them. They were strange questions. Things that the members as people had never really mulled over but as scientists and people who were curious knew could be possible. Like the most recent: how was Molly able to communicate with Sherlock Holmes but not with anyone else?

Anya the redheaded chemist who had administered the gas to her upon her revival was the one who had been around during this question. Molly had been hesitant to ask, she saw as she helped check the mark that had once been a gruesome mess from the object that had been shoved and twisted into the young pathologist.

Anya applied a bit more of the yellow gunk that had come in the previous day to help with the healing of the battle scar as they had come to call it on her patient's lower abdomen. "There are just some people we can't seem to get away from no matter how much we wish we could. You and Sherlock were acquitances. I can't speak for you but as a person with an open mind I'd say whomever is looking out for you saw it fit that he'd be the one that you could still speak with. It's odd from what I saw before your death."

"What do you mean?" Anya held back her smile as she saw how Molly's face scrunched up in confusion. The girl reminded the chemist of her younger sister whom was just beginning college in Edinburgh.

"We didn't just begin watching you and everyone involved right before Moriarty's second plan started to form. We started around the time of the first fall." Before she could continue Molly intercepted her quickly with another question. Fear shone in her brown eyes as her voice wavered as she spoke. "That's what this is? Another fall?"

Anya put the dressing gown back down over the bandaged skin she had just finished patching up and then went ahead and answered her. She wasn't about say what she had said. There really wasn't anything she could do to reverse any of what had spewed out of her mouth.

"Yes." She said quietly, tilting her head up to see what the other doctor was thinking. She was much easier to read than her infamous counterpart - Sherlock Holmes. "It's not his fall. This is for him too. You have always wanted to protect him, haven't you?"

"Of course. How can I help him just sitting here though? I'm thought of as dead...or missing now?" Molly retorted twisting her hands.

"That my dear is already planned out. All you have to do is follow the script. It's time for you to come out of the shadows and show them just how much stronger you've gotten from behind the lines."

Molly just nodded.

Anya became a bit like a mentor or coach to Molly during the next couple days. The two of them spent several hours moving around the large room before as a shock to Molly something even bigger was set for her there. However she never could remember the moments after entering the new room. It was blurry and no matter how hard she tried to figure out what happened she came up with a blank.

She had come to terms with it for the moment and figured that maybe she wasn't supposed to know what happened just yet. Maybe it was going to help with flowing with the script. That's all she could hope for anyhow.

CODCODCODCODCOD

_**Come out and play, Holmes. **_

_**It's time we all met, don't you think? **_

_**In 36 hours come back to where it was supposed to end. It's time that it did.**_

_**- your lurking lurk**_

All the waiting was over and now the big bang was about to combust again in the form of the assembly of all the parties. Or so Sherlock had a feeling. He looked over at his companion and friend who had stopped texting on his phone at the sound of Sherlock's text tone blaring out in the silence that had been enveloping the flat.

Sherlock just nodded. That had been signal enough. The end was near.

**Note: So remember how I said I would start posting longer chapters? Well...that begins next chapter. This one was intentionally short. I hope you like it. I'm building up to the next chapter will be very huge. All of the things you might have been anticipating will be happening ...well most of them anyhow. So...click the button and tell me if you are ready for it or not, yeah?**

**See you next week for sure!**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	15. Chapter 15

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: Wow. Thank you all so much for the wonderful encouragement with the last chapter. I'm happy you all are excited about this one. It is a pretty special one. ;) enjoy.**

**Fifteen.**

Anya had been trying to figure out a way to let Molly know about the new challenge she was to face. Molly hadn't been aware of it. She never did. Every single time she entered the room she just blanked.

It wasn't a side effect to anything. It was something much more worse in Anya's opinion. She was a woman of science much like the rest of the group but there are even some things that she didn't agree with. One of them being what they made her do every single day up to this one. It just wasn't right.

_"I don't see why this even has to be an option. Why can't we just tell her? I'm sure if she knew everything she would be willing to do it without all of this." Anya sighed as she placed the syringe back on the tray after injecting the younger pathologist with the serum that has been created weeks ago. _

_"No. This is the only way to make sure things continue on the right past. He might not agree with this method but think it's for the best for now. It will help her. It has helped her during this training. Keep your feelings out of it Anya." Elmer stated from his seat near the wall where the weapons they were using were locked on. _

_Several guns of different variety were lined there. What would happen if someone found them here? Most likely, they would go to prison for harboring both a supposedly dead woman and then the guns. There were many. _

_Anya just shook her head as she noticed Molly beginning to wake up again. This time her face was void of intrigue and confusion. She looked neutral. Zero emotions showed on her face as she slipped off the table they placed her on._

_She moved over to the wall and unlatched one of the smaller guns; a revolver. She moved down into the target room as Elmer followed her, beginning to talk to her. _

_At least this was the last time, Anya told herself as she shut her eyes and walked out the room. She wasn't necessary at the moment. Molly wouldn't remember any of it anyhow. She never did. That's what they had made her do._

_Take away the girl and you're left with a machine._

_It just wasn't right._

Anya was the one to get her ready while she was sleeping (more like in a drug induced comatose state). Today was the day that everything would change. The first started with getting Molly back into the game. For that to happen she needed to look presentable.

This wasn't to say she wasn't already dressed eloquently. Dr. Hooper just needed a bit more of a woman's touch. That's what Anya planned to provide her. It's the least she could do for all the trouble she had been put through.

The black dress that Molly had been in since her death had been cut off and now a red number was hugging her body. Her hair had been washed carefully and cut a bit from the damage that had happened to it over the course of her not being alive. In the end of the transformation her auburn tresses had been curled softly as not to get in the way when she got to her destination. It was a windy day.

A light touch of pink lipstick had been rubbed on her lips along with some chapstick to smooth out the cuts that had appeared with her final day. She looked like a vision really. Quite beautiful and very dangerous once she was awake.

"I pray for your safety, Miss Hooper." Anya stated as she tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Then she backed out the room. She had to get in her place a few building tops over.

Anya decided it was best that she had a further away view. She might be tempted to do something stupid. The other guys wouldn't like that very much.

So, she left.

CODCODCODCODCODCODCOD

John Watson hadn't seen Sherlock so eager in a long while. It was almost scary had quickly the days moved much more faster with their deadline hanging in the balance. John couldn't say he wasn't curious how it all would go down either.

He had been dressed long before Sherlock came in from speaking with Mrs. Hudson. He had said he needed to speak with her something of highly importance before I left for the rooftop. Yes, John had been surprised to find that out too. It almost made him feel chilly at the fact they were going back there again.

It did start to click however.

They grabbed a cab once Sherlock had come back up and grabbed John's revolver from his room and tossed it to him. He said that he might need it. Very dangerous, indeed.

Upon getting up the steps of the hospital to the rooftop, Sherlock stopped a moment. He wasn't hesitating, instead he was doing sometimes much more drastic. He took a moment to file through his mind palace. The pins had connected and now there was really one thing left to figure out.

Sherlock let out a breath as he strode up back to the place where things had almost ended years before. He supposed it could be seen as ironic that he was back here again to end it again. However, just like then he did have his suspicions about how everything was to happen.

It was now to see if it followed the script accordingly.

John stayed close by as they positioned themselves towards the center of the rooftop. Sherlock had seen two sets of feet but hadn't bothered to look at them yet. He wanted to get to a good place first.

When he did he almost smiled. It was all rather obvious. "Hello." He spoke first as he looked at the two men there. One he had come quite intimate with when it came to the workings of his mind, the other he had only met a few times. All bad times, he must add.

"Holmes & Watson, how very nice of you to entertain us with your presence." Sebastian chuckled as stood at an angle to his partner in most aspects - James ("Jim") Moriarty. The latter had that amused look on his face. It didn't exactly reach his eyes but that didn't surprise or alarm Sherlock in the slightest.

"The lurking lurker. I had a feeling it was you. It only really made sense that it was you. You gave me quite a few clues."

"Did you enjoy my riddles then, Mr. Holmes?" Seb quirked an eyebrow as he unfolded his arms.

"I suppose so. I've seen better." Sherlock turned to Moriarty who reached out and grabbed his companion's arm to stop him from lunging at the detective.

"Calm down. It's not exactly time yet. I do believe Sherlock needs to ask something of us first. Go on, dear." He stepped a little closer to the duo of Sherlock and John.

"You went after Molly and tried to take her out of the game, why?"

"I did take her out of the game, isn't that what you mean. I do particularly remember her dying before me. In my arms." He tilted his head and looked up at Sherlock who had kept his expression neutral this entire time. "Hm. I think the answer is quite obvious don't you think, Sherlock?"

"If you really believe that, James. However, you are wrong about something."

"She was a really silly woman though really. Always waiting and never doing anything to keep your attention long enough. Apart from that one time. Dr. Hooper was loyal as always though, wasn't she. It was pathetic really to watch her change so instantly once she got it. I had made it quite clear to her what I wanted to do.

Unfortunately she just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that I wasn't letting anyone get in the way this time. She didn't care about that, she said. I'll give her that she was loyal until her death."

"No." Sherlock stated slowly as he glared at Moriarty. "You're wrong again, Moriarty."

"I'm not quite dead yet." A familiar voice a few meters behind them. No one turned though the look on Moriarty's face did turn to one of both horror and disbelief just before the sound of a bullet being shot was heard and then there was blood.

It splashed against Sherlock first as Moriarty fell down. The look on his face was almost too gratifying but Sherlock had turned upon the mark hitting it's spot.

"Molly."

CODCODCODCODCODCOD

It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening and where she was. She was still here mentally but she found herself feeling foreign in her own body. She could hear voices and it took her a second longer to realize who they were.

She was on the rooftop of Bart's. No one had even seen her come up here. Granted she hadn't used the stairs was probably why this happened but it was still a bit interesting. She waited patiently as she focused on the voices talking.

They were all here. Moriarty, Sebastian, John Watson and Sherlock. Moriarty was talking. He was speaking about her death. The memories had come back recently and as he kept on talking Molly found herself raising her arm up. It was only then did she realize internally what she was holding.

What am I doing? She thought as Moriarty came to a close on his speech of how he had indeed kill her. Molly felt a chill as she pulled back the trigger just as Sherlock was talking, she spoke up before she shot him. Not Sherlock, the man who had begun this. Jim Moriarty.

Everything kind of just sped up after that. She came face to face with the man who she vowed to protect no matter what; Sherlock Holmes.

The hand she was holding the gun with hadn't lowered however. He had called her name but it was as if she wasn't done just yet. There was more she had to do. She did it again. Sherlock ducked his head as the second bullet met it's mark. Sebastian was gone too.

She still wasn't done. Molly must have been clearing up a bit with what she was doing because soon as she was still holding that gun she began trembling. She was crying too. She hadn't realized it but she was.

Sherlock moved quickly towards her as he noticed that she wasn't listening to either John or himself. John called out to him to get him to stop. He reached for the gun trying to get it out of her hand. He grabbed it by the front not really caring that she probably could shoot his hand off as he gripped it and spoke to her quickly. "Molly. It's over. Let go of the gun."

Molly just shook her head as she slowly remembered everything. The big room that was sectioned off. The syringe. Anya's said smile as she told her that it was to help her a bit. The way she felt dizzy. The way her body moved on it's own not too long later and she shot targets. Never stopping. A machine.

"No. Sherlock." She breathed as she began to try to gain control of herself. "It's only the beginning. I can't."

Then there was another shot.

Sherlock quickly went to work with the gun as he noticed the way she faltered a second later. There was blood on his hand but he ignored it as he threw the gun behind him. "John!" He yelled.

He heard his friend scramble over to the gun talking quickly as he focused back on Molly. She was trembling quite a bit. He heard her broken sobs as she feebly tried to find some support as she began to tip back a bit.

"I'm. Sorry. Sherlock."

He reached out for her and pulled her towards him. He breathed in quickly feeling a bit uncomfortable but knowing this was what he had to do. He reached with his free hand and found the point and carefully pushed down. He felt her slump in his arms.

"Call Lestrade, John." He called over his shoulder once he was sure that she was okay.

Oh yes, Molly Hooper was very much alive. The biggest question was itching at the back of his head as he scooped her up in his arms so that he could carry her down to the hospital ward where they would watch over her for now.

CODCODCODCOD

He had timed it right to slip into her hospital room at this very moment. The guards were switching and the two men who he knew were much closer to the woman had went down for coffee after hours of waiting. She would be waking up soon.

He grabbed a lab coat on his way in and slipped in her room quietly. Just as he suspected. Doctor Molly Hooper was awake. She blinked a moment before looking over at him.

"Hello. Doctor Molly Hooper. Pathologist of St. Barts in London?"

"Yes." She looked at him oddily. He was dressed so strangely underneath his lab coat. A bow tie was tied around his neck and his clothes seemed quite old fashioned but suited him just as well.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor, not your actual doctor but I am the Doctor. Anyway yours will be with you shortly I just needed to ask you something. Sherlock Holmes is important as are you, you'd be willing to protect him from anything wouldn't you?" He saw her nod but before she could speak he continued.

"I thought so. That's why I'm here. You never knew me by name but I did help get you back here. It was all for a reason. Sherlock Holmes is not out of danger, in fact there is something bigger coming. You say you are willing to be his shield but how will you when you're not strong enough yet. I can help you become stronger for him...for all of them. I'll be back in a few days when you're better for your answer."

He paused by the door and smiled at her. "You're quite extraordinary Dr. Hooper. You just need a little push. He's really a luck man to have someone who cares so much. Anyway, I'll see you soon."

He dashed out after that.

She would make the right choice. She had to. It wasn't just about him anymore, it was much bigger than that. She would learn too.

**Note: oh. my god. All the crazy shit happened in this one. Did anyone see this coming? One person thought it before but weren't sure. But alas it is indeed a Wholock now. Hmm...I'm trying to figure out whether to put it in the crossover section though...should I? I'm very excited for this next arc. It is gonna be much bigger than anything that's happen so far. "Silence will fall when the question is asked." Haha Please let me know what you think!**

**Much love, **

**Day**


	16. Chapter 16

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: I was pleasantly surprised to see that all of you loved that this has turned into a Wholock. I had been building up to that scene with the Doctor for some time. Now it's time for so much more. I hope you like it.**

**Sixteen.**

It took three days for Molly Hooper to be deemed physically fine to be ready to be discharged and allowed home. During those three days there had been a multitude of things that happened. Most she had heard about from the nurse who came in to change her fluids and take her vitals.

Most dealt with a ridiculous discussion between the Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade and the handsome Sherlock Holmes as she had called him. Molly had to hold herself back from laughing at the woman who was obviously very attracted to the only consulting detective. "Get in line, sweetie." The pathologist had wanted to tell her but she had other things to focus on.

More important things. Like her impending meeting with the raggedy Doctor man. He said so many things that were meant to be important. In a way she wanted to be valued in that retrospect but she didn't know if it was true. That was the only thing that was holding her back from going, well that and the man himself.

They hadn't seen nor spoken to each other really in awhile. She didn't know how long specifically nor what they could even say to each other. The fact that she might wait an even longer time both made her uneasy as well as made her curious about whether he would still wish to remember her.

There were too many unsolvable variables at the current moment. She had more questions than anything but she was feeling like she should just go. What would it hurt? From what he had said and what he didn't say she gathered she would be more help away from Sherlock Holmes for awhile.

She was important he said, she had figured that much from what Anya had told her. She too had been stricted to only divulge some information but maybe that was best. Molly would feel much better not knowing too much upfront.

On the third afternoon Sherlock Holmes found himself finally be allowed to enter the room his pathologist had been brought to three days ago. Lestrade had annoyed him by only say that Molly had needed her rest, she wouldn't get any with him around.

Three days was enough. Lestrade hadn't been able to keep him away longer than that. Not even the stupidest excuse could be made to keep Sherlock away when he was determined about something. He was determined to see Dr. Hooper and it had to be one of the most interesting things anyone had ever witnessed.

Upon getting inside the hospital room there almost was a panic by the head nurse whose name was Eve and her doctor, Max but it was quickly erased upon closer inspection by Sherlock. He had found something placed on her bed.

A piece of folded over paper with two letters scribbled on the center of it - _**SH.**_

He slowly flipped it up with a flick of his fingers and he read it quickly. They were back to this again. The mystery was back up and the not knowing on his part was back. He read it a second time before a few beeps were heard in the silent room. It was John's phone.

_**I'm sorry, Sherlock. Don't worry (not that you will) but I am fine. I'll come back when you really need me to. **_

_**xx Molly Hooper**_

John fumbled for his phone by the third beep and began opening the messages. Each were sent by the same number but it wasn't anyone he had in his phone. However it became clear by the third message who it was from. Molly.

_**I need you to watch after him as you've always done.**_

_**You'll hear from me but, there is one more thing I need you to do...**_

Sherlock's voice cut through as John was moving to the last message. "Who's texting you, John? Is it important?" Sherlock was staring at him blinking as if he had just noticed something odd.

John peered back to the newest message.

_**Lie to him. Lie, right now.**_

"Just Mary. She was wondering what I wanted for dinner." John managed a cheery smile as to go along with his facade.

"Oh. Alright. We best be off then. Molly's decided to check out early on her own. No need to send anyone looking. She's fine." John listened as his friend addressed the others in the room. There was something he could hear in the clipped tone of his baritone. Sherlock Holmes was disappointed.

John followed his friend out to the hallway. They stopped a little way down where the lift was located and stopped. "I'd like to join you and Mary for dinner if that is okay."

"I'll ask her right now. I don't think it should be much of a problem." The doctor reassured his friend as they got onto the lift.

Another beep came after he texted Mary. It wasn't his fiancée however but it was another woman.

_**Thank you, John. Delete these messages, I don't want anyone to find out nor do you need to get in a row with Mary. She's quite lovely**_.

"You can join us." John mumbled as they entered a cab and sighed. This wasn't over in the slightest, what was Molly up to now?

**Hello. :) Well I'll be honest and say depending on what needs to happen in the next couple chapters the length will vary. I do hope you enjoy it. It may get confusing again but it'll all come out as usual.**

**Cool thing that happened to me last week. Miss Louise Brealey tweeted me. You all know she plays Molls on Sherlock and well she's an avid Sherlolly shipper if you weren't aware. She's really a lovely lady. So it made my day for her to reply to me. If you'd like to follow me on Twitter you can obviously. My username is just like my penname, daisherz365.**

**See you all soon!**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	17. Chapter 17

**COD(Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: hello there! So the reason why this is late is because I've been sick. The day that I usually get around to working on this and A Study In Chemistry I came down with a horrible fever. I was sick in bed for two days straight and then when I went back to work I almost collapsed because my body wasn't used to doing much. It sucked. But if anything I was getting a lot of inspiration during my sicky days which is weird. Anyway I hope you like this kinda weirdly setup chapter. It's dedicated to someone (I'll get to that at the end). Happy read my dears!**

**Seventeen.**

On the outside nothing had really changed in London since the second disappearance of Miss Molly Hooper. However there were things that to a true Londoner that seemed a bit odd. Like for instance a few weeks after this there wasn't much movement from the detective that resided inside 221 B Baker St.

The only person who left on a regular ocassion was the former army doctor who looked to be leaving more frequently than ever. Between his few jobs assisting the morgue at St. Bartholomew when it was required and picking up food at Tesco for the detective who seemed to stop activity for the moment John Watson seemed to have stepped up in his responsibilities as far on what he could do. Before that many probably saw him as Sherlock's lacky but John was capable of doing things to. He was showing it to.

A total of four months have already passed and things have gotten close to being normal again. The belstaff coat covered detective is seen out more. The D.I. at Scotland Yard, Gregory Lestrade has been coming around again after a little vacation of his own. The spectators keeping watch can see that he looks better. All seemed to be going great for everyone now.

However not everyone could see everything. Then again there was some that could.

A coat cladded woman with gloves on her hands walked across the road from Baker St and stepped into an alleyway partly. She waited a moment for the woman who she knew was there but she was watching out for anyone who could see her that could identify her.

Minutes before she officially left four months ago the small pathologist went to work with getting one thing together that not even the smartest man she knew would have known about. She used something of his. The Homeless Network.

The woman whose name was Elise had been the first one to approach Molly that night. As an added security the pathologist who was known to grow worried about people even if she hadn't known Elise very long had given her a few of her warmer clothes for her to use. The coat she was wearing was one of the things. It was a familiar piece and although it was quite warm Elise had been careful to not wear it when she knew that Mr. Holmes was milling about. Molly had told her it would give him a clue.

Elise hadn't asked any questions initially because she could tell that Miss Hooper was a very trustworthy woman. It didn't mean that through their few interactions on a phone or otherwise Molly hadn't let her in on a little secret. Elise liked Miss Hooper for that. Not many were willing to go out of their way to talk to any of the homeless people that lived on these streets. That's where the two people were a like - Mister Holmes and Miss Hooper.

Miss Hooper edged out of the darkness just barely and peered out from around Elise just as Sherlock Holmes rushed out of 221 B and hailed a cab. Her hands settled into the hoodie she was wearing as coverage for the differences in her appearance. She wasn't going to show that yet. She didn't have the time. The Doctor would be back for her soon enough.

"I think he isn't doing so well, Miss Hooper. He's been taking on more cases but..."

"I've seen it. He looks sadder than the time he fell. It's very strange to me."

Elise knew she shouldn't ask but she felt inclined to do so. There were some things that needed to be asked even if no answer was given in return. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm still working out the answer. Take this to the door and make sure Dr. Watson gets it." Molly placed a note in her hand wrapped in a few bills. More than last time.

Elise put it in her pocket as she turned, and made it across the street in record time. She did as what was asked of her before turning back around and glancing barely at the area she had once been. She knew the kind doctor had already disappeared again.

_Until next time, Miss Hooper_.

John Watson reacted quite eagerly at both the note and the jacket which had been another identifier of the sender. She had sent him a total of three texts since the first ones in the hospital. Now she wanted to meet him for coffee. This was good there were some things he wanted to tell her.

He had a few minutes to get to the secluded area where they were to be meeting. He burnt the note first in the fireplace before heading out on foot to that destination. It was only a few streets away.

He found himself sitting at a small park with benches and tables. He slipped in across from the small woman who didn't exactly the same but it did admit she looked good. "Is it safe for you to be here?" He asked once she looked up at him.

She was smiling. She nodded. "There really isn't any danger as of yet. I kinda made sure those were erased in between my training."

"Training?"

Molly just nodded and kept smiling. John got the feeling she wasn't supposed to talk about it. "How is Mary, John?"

"She's as lovely as ever. We're thinking of moving in with each other now. Well...me moving out of Baker St. I don't think I can yet. He's a bad lier."

"That bad?" Molly frowned as she tugged on a strand of the blond mane she had concealing her face. It was much longer than her hair was now and it was just s wig. She almost forgot that bit.

"Yes well he doesn't ever let me bring any of it up. He insists he's perfectly fine. We both know that's not true."

Molly looked sad for a moment as she looked up from her cup. "I'm sorry. I wish I could make this easier but I can't come back yet. I'm not ready yet...but soon. That's the next time you'll see me."

John could tell this was about to be the end of their mini-reunion. He reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. "Be careful, Molly."

She smiled in a way that told him she knew something he didn't. "Aren't I always careful, John?"

John sat there a few moments after she left and then was on his way too. He couldn't believe that things had changed so much. He never truly expected any of this. Especially from someone who seemed very mousy before.

"That isn't who you are though is it, Molly?" He laughed as he sighed as he spotted a black car waiting on the side street.

**Hello again. So the mystery continues. I gave a small bit of a clue of what Molly has been up to and I set up a bit of the next chapter. I said there was a bit of a dedication with this one...in fact there are two first being the man who plays our John Watson Mr. Martin Freeman who's birthday is today! Happy Birthday you wonderful man! Then the other is to my dear friend and fellow Sherlolly shipper lvPayne on here and fauxbrit on Twitter & Tumblr. She won't be able to read this yet because of a bit of nerve damage in her eye but I want to share that I'm wishing her well. I hope your eye gets better Jen! It would mean a lot if you sent her some good vibes on Twitter or Tumblr. I'm sure she'd appreciate it, I would appreciate it too. :3**

**See you all soon!**

**P.S. I am indeed sincerelydayyy on Tumblr for anyone following me there and didn't know that was me haha feel free to message me there! **

**Much love,**

**Day**


	18. Chapter 18

**COD(Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: how's it going darlings? Only a few more hours until Doctor Who...or it is as I'm typing this. It could have already aired but anyway I notice I started posting on Saturdays when it airs so hopefully this will be the new update date. This one will center more on Molly and have The Doctor and River in it! Enjoy my darlings. :)**

**Eighteen.**

Molly slipped under the covering that shield the big blue box that had become her getaway of sorts when in danger. She touched the door and smiled at the familiarity of it before locking her key in place and letting herself in. She was greeted by a sight and immediately looked away as the duo noticed her reappearance.

The Doctor had begun covering the box after landing after a couple people began to mess up his baby's outside appearance. Molly didn't get it really. She had still found it weird seeing how it appeared on the outside. A blue police box of all things. It was exactly the most common thing anymore.

She think the inside was much more extraordinary. She hadn't been through all of it's passage ways yet but had been told she wouldn't really get the chance.

Molly slipped the hood from her head and took the wig off her head and smiled as she felt relieved at letting her hair breath a bit. It was much shorter than the last time she had been around London. That had been her own decision though. It fell at her neck in small curls, alternating from wavy to straight. She still had her bangs but kept them pushed to the side.

One incident with a monster with sharp claws and lots and lots of running had given her the will to just take a pair of scissors to it. It had been hard for her to do that though. She had nearly cried, Molly had grown to love her long locks. It could grow back eventually.

However she seemed to like the way it was currently. It was easier to move around without getting caught on all kinds of things.

"Hello dear." River gave Molly a smile as she moved away from her husband and journeyed over to the younger woman. "Are you doing alright? I know the Doctor here can be a hand full sometimes."

"He's brilliant and hasn't done anything wrong. I'm just ready to really help Sherlock. I wish I could know what he was worrying about again...like before."

"You Molly Hooper are much more helpful not dead to Sherlock Holmes. I think he may have been going a little insane when you were messing with him." The Doctor replied as he began fiddling with all the switches and knobs that operated the humongous space craft.

Both Molly and River reached out to hold onto something as they began to travel through dimensions, leaving London behind.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT?" Molly shrieked as she was shoved backwards and almost fell to the ground again. Her composure hadn't exactly gotten better after these couple months with the madman who only had told her certain things.

"I know about everything that has happened and will happen regardless if things turn out great or not. I don't necessarily like it but doesn't mean it didn't make me want to get you here more. You're very special as I've told you already before." He stated as they came to a stop.

"Where are we now?" Molly said righting herself.

"You think he actually has a clue? He always goes somewhere completely different." River smiled teasingly at the Doctor. He rolled his eyes at her as he rushed towards the door before Molly could get back there. She was much closer.

"Not always, sometimes the old girl has a plan of her own. Don't blame me. It always works out in the end." He paused to peek his head out of the door only to come back with a bit of a frozen face, literally.

There were several cluster of ice and snow caked on both his face and in hiss hair. He shivered a moment before gestured for the two girls to come along. "Iceland in the 1930s, I believe!" He said once they were all out, smiling.

He nodded before grabbing Molly by the hand and beginning to run forward. River just shook her head being left to conceal their ship then used her vortex manipulator to catch up with them. They hadn't gotten too far but she didn't feel like rushing exactly. They always seemed to be rushing lately.

River knew that it was all for a good reason. Everything had it's purpose as did every living soul - alien or otherwise.

CODCODCODCODCODCODCOD

Mike Stramford had been in all sorts of panic after the little reveal that Molly Hooper had resurfaced again four months again very much alive. He had been quick to decide to make sure that her position wasn't filled at the morgue. That wasn't a very move as she disappeared not even three days after her stint in the hospital without much notice.

He had been forced into a very tight spot when it came to dealing with the usually irritating to some consulting detective Sherlock Holmes. He had half expected the man to demand that he be allowed in the lab. Once again the older gentlemen was disappointed. He wasn't upset about this one however.

It wasn't until the beginning of the fourth month did he get any news on what he should do about things like that. He received a very direct letter from the office of one - Mycroft Holmes. It entailed very vaguely that Sherlock would once again be making appearances at the lab and it would most likely be a good idea for him to get the detecive a clearance badge of his own. It would be much easier, he claimed.

Mike couldn't help but agree with the man who had much higher authority than any of them really though he never really specified his exact level. It didn't matter really, Mike did what he had to do. He got a badge made with the photo that had been sent to him through email a mere twenty five minutes after he came to the conclusion this was to be the right thing to do.

He had the badge sent to 221 B Baker St as soon as it had been finished lamenting in the machine.

Thirty minutes later Sherlock arrived looking just as usual. He swooped in his coat, gloves, and scarf and settled behind the station where his microscope still sat. It hadn't been moved nor had the belongings in the office right in the next room. It didn't seem necessary.

Mike decided that he should pop in at least once as the detective was finally back to his usual work inspecting specimens under the lens of the microscope.

He had barely stepped in the room when Sherlock began speaking. "I'm surprised you haven't sent one of your men to uptake the office. Not even when Doctor Hooper was presumed dead."

"No one could really take her place. You of all people should know that."

Sherlock's head shot up and he looked over to the man who he in a way respected. "What does that mean? Everyone keeps tiptoeing around me when it comes to the subject? I'd really appreciate if just one of you would just say what you're thinking though of course I know what it is already. I just want someone to just say it for once. It's very annoying."

"Alright." Mike said as he shut the door to the room, as he had barely came in at all. He stayed by the door not planning to move to anywhere else really. He would be going back to his office soon enough.

"I think that in the months before everything happened that she had changed you a tiny bit. After all the things she had done for you, you had come to accept her into your life as more than anything that anyone had been to you. It was different. The way you acted during the case wasn't particularly different than how you usually acted when you were investigating but as I am more of an outsider to your life and the people in it I have a bit more of a perspective of it."

"And that would be?" Sherlock for once hadn't dismissed the person who was trying to talk to him. It both scared and gave Mike a bit of confidence when coming to this subject.

"You may have started caring about her in a more than friendly manner. Though you hadn't exactly noticed what you were doing. I think that also set in motion a change in her as well."

Sherlock hesitated a moment as if remembering something not so pleasant and spoke. "She was leaving wasn't she?"

"Molly had gotten an offer a few weeks before and she was considering taking it. She hadn't fully made a decision. I think it would have been smart of her to take it but she had some reservations."

"You think that was me, Stamford?"

"Partly so. She also loves it here at Bart's, in London."

"Where was she offered to go?" That demanding glare and tone had returned to the Holmes man. Stamford straightened up and reached for the handle on the door and turned it as he spoke quickly.

"I am not at liberty to say. Very confidential matters. You should ask her when you see her again."

Sherlock was about to stand up when Mike fled from the room. He frowned before standing anyway. He wasn't in the mood to work anymore.

He needed some air.

He needed a cigarette.

**Note: SOOOOO...We got a bit of a before and after glimpse here. I hope I wrote the Doctor and River okay in this one. I wanted to go there since we haven't really glimpsed into Molly's life with the Doctor since he first asked the question. **

**Sherlock finally found out what Molly had hinted to him before her "death". I don't think he can just wait for her to return to find out where she might have been going, do you? **

**I hope you all are having a wonderful night/morning where you are in the world.**

**I've decided to start posting things on Tumblr too. Sneak peeks and side fics...lots of different things. Follow me there if you have it. Sincerelydayyy is me haha.**

**Please let me know what you think, yeah?**

**See you next week!**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	19. Chapter 19

**COD(Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: there a bit more of you lot now, I've noticed since the last chapter. Thanks for checking this one out. Dare I say it we have a minimum of five chapters left, and a max of six. I previewed a portion of this one on the little Tumblr of mine. Anyway, I hope you're ready. I bring you the reunion chapter. See you at the bottom. :)**

**Nineteen.**

_She was angry. Molly Hooper had never been so upset in her entire life. Well not entirely sure but this was in the top five category. She was freezing, and she could feel the muddy wet ground caking in her feet which had been bare when she had been dragged away from her flat._

_"What do you think you have to prove now, Jim?" Molly asked as she clenched her hands at her side. It didn't matter that she would probably have a cold in the morning if she made it out of this one unscathed, all that mattered was that she was doing this again. Becoming that person again that she had been a few years ago when she helped a man fool nearly everyone._

_Apparently they had been the fools now, it seemed. _

_"You're still as naive as when I dated you, Molly." He chuckled as he circled her. _

_"I never was with you. James, you must have been too into your little game. How very unfortunate."_

_He stepped closer to her as she spoke - her tone reaching heights as she built back up her backbone had once been in the shadows. When dealing with men like Sherlock Holmes and James Moriarty you tend to try to hide yourself for protection. It's only when you really need to show that you do. _

_"Mousy Molly has disappeared then. How interesting. Okay the stronger version will be easier to deal with. However you are still the same. You don't exactly change do you, you are great at pretending though aren't you?"_

_Molly tilted her head up as she looked into the dark orbs that were his eyes. "What are you talking about?"_

_"When it comes to men, or really one man in particular you are willing to do anything for him. I mean anything. You thought you didn't count and I suppose in the eyes of Sherlock you hadn't at first. I see everything my dear. I didn't just stumble upon you for no reason. No, no, no but you knew that didn't you. We both had our own ulterior motives for teaming up didn't we?"_

_He touched her skin, trailing his hands along the edges of her face. In a caress but unlike how it was supposed to feel if it was anyone else. This touch burned. Molly stepped back a few steps._

_She didn't want to back down from him. She was not weak. He might have thought so but it was accurate. Molly Hooper had never been weak. She had been hiding._

_"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. You like playing games but I am not one of your pawns to play with. I have a heart whereas yours is as black as your eyes." Molly seethed._

_"Aren't you though? You've been playing this whole time without knowing it. You'd have to heart to get someone like him to finally see you were worth something. Not worth much but ready to help when you're needed. The next phase is upon us, Doctor Hooper."_

_"What phase?" She mumbled not daring to look away from him despite the fact he was invading her space again. _

_Jim just smiled as he pulled her towards him, squeezing her wrist as she looked at his hand for the briefest of moments before looking back at him. "He will die again. Nothing you can do can stop that. You are a pathetic excuse for a person but he finds you fascinating now. That could be a problem. I need him to burn like I promised him. He will burn and this is the next phase. It has been fun, it really has to watch you get close. However this is where it ends."_

_"He will uncover the truth. It's what he does. It won't make sense at first but he'll take the case because it will puzzle him if he doesn't." Molly paused as she looked around for a second seeing as this was inevitable. She would do it willingly because what James Moriarty said was true. "You'll never win this game of yours. You might be a criminal mastermind but he's much better."_

_"You sicken me. You have too much faith in him but what did I expect. You will even die for him." He scoffed._

_Molly just smiled at him tiredly. This was it, she figured. _

_"Just one more thing, sweetheart. Before I end you there is one more thing that you never really allowed me the pleasure to do. Not really. I've been curious." He chuckled as he grabbed her by her waist eliciting a gasp from her lips as he pressed his firmly against hers. _

_Molly tried to push him away, hitting him in the chest but he was stronger. As she tried as much as she could to get away from him she felt the pain start. It wasn't Moriarty. It was the man who was with him. She had never really paid attention to what he had called him as she felt the effects of the puncturing that was being dragged from where her hips started to her diaphragm. _

_She had fallen after James let go of her. She had lost more blood than she had anticipated at the slicing of her skin. She ignored whatever they were saying as she tried to feel for a spot for an area that she could seal it off. There was too much mess. Molly's vision was getting hazy too. That had been too quick. _

_She pushed herself off with the blood on her hands as she was shaking. She hadn't noticed until she started gathering a bit of the blood on her fingers that she had started crying. _

_I do too much for you, she thought as she breathed beginning to write out her message in her own personal ink. _

_I am sorry, Sherlock. _

_She went to add her initial when she felt the strong grip of someone pull her hair and she was on her back again. She could see those dark eyes again. She decided to focus on them as she breathed. Moriarty just crouched over her with a blank expression on his face. It was his eyes that really spoke volumes to what he was thinking. He was overjoyed and she just rolled her eyes at him before speaking quietly. It was all she could manage now. _

_"Was it worth it, Jim?"_

_He just grabbed the hand she had been using to write that message with and added her name to it with an x for good measure._

_Molly was too tired to stop him and he had put his knee on her stomach causing more pain. She just shut her eyes. She didn't want to see it anymore. There wasn't much time left, she could feel her heart slowing down._

_The last thing she heard before she was left with the sound of the wind was. "Absolutely, my dear." He chuckled as he got back to his feet and bounded away. _

_Molly couldn't agree more. There had always been something about Sherlock Holmes that drew you to him. In the end it drove her to want to help him, even in death. _

_She thought of their moments together then as she lay there cold and dying. His arrogant ways, her bad jokes, his fake smiles that never really reached his eyes except once really. The way he looked when he first truly saw her. Their goodbye and the last day she had seen him. It was all so very bittersweet. _

_Molly wouldn't have changed it though. She couldn't. She breathed a huge breath as she spoke her last words, "I am really sorry, I hope you know that."_

_Then there was darkness and silence._

In the social forms of the world a text was a getaway from speaking verbal but useful sometimes. Molly had found them useful recently. Her texts to John especially but the ones that matter the most were the ones she sent to Sherlock Holmes. They were few in number but she thinks he knows they are from her.

The first had been sent a mere two weeks after she left with the raggedy Doctor. The Doctor had left her in a humongous cafe styled place as he and River went on one of their dates. They never specifically said that that's what they were doing but it was obvious to Molly.

The Doctor had taken Molly briefly back to London to take a peek at how the consulting detective was doing. She had been a bit antsy about doing that.

It hadn't been that she hadn't wanted to but because she knew what she would see.

As she sat there sipping a rich chocolatey latte with foam on the top she typed out the message and hit send without thinking about it.

Sherlock had gotten it immediately but hadn't checked it. He had been composing again though he heard it. He went over to it a few moments later once he finished the stanza he was on.

He hadn't been answering any messages. He had gotten many from Lestrade and a few from John when he was going to be staying with Mary. Mrs. Hudson had came up to try to get him to go out but he had ignored it. He had too much on his mind to be bothered with trivial things.

He had sat down in his chair upon reading the text. He had known it was her but it still unnerved him that she was looking out for him again. It always made him uncomfortable that she could see him.

The text read:

_**You look sad again. **_

He had sat there awhile just trying to see if another text would come. When it didn't he attempted to reply.

_**How do you know?**_

It sent an error message back. "Your message could not be sent. The reciever's carrier is unavailable.'

He had just frowned at that. How could that be? She could send him messages but he couldn't reply. It wasn't her number that he had for her either. It was an unknown.

He got another three months later. It was as short as the first one but it did hold a little more to it.

_**Worrying doesn't suit you. I am somewhere safe.**_

He just huffed as another text came in from someone else. Lestrade another case. A seven ...it was tempting. As he got ready to decline it another came through. It was Molly.

_**Take a case, it'll distract you. Though I am flattered you care.**_

_I don't. _He wished he could say that. He had never prided himself as a liar except in certain situations.

He decided to come back out in the next month though. That was fair.

The final one caught him off guard four months after the last one. It was a question. It made him wonder if he could reply this time.

_**Coffee or tea?**_

He looked up and surveyed the scene once again as he typed, and spoke to the D.I. whom was over this investigation in Dublin.

_**Coffee, black, two sugars.**_

Sherlock had to hold back a smirk as he saw that it had sent. So, she had returned then. Good.

He tucked his phone away as he continued speaking but at a more hurried pace. John gave him a look as he looked up from his own phone seeing the look in his friend's eyes. Something had happened and it had nothing to do with the case.

John's phone beeped then. He finished his text to Mary before looking at the other one. Molly Hooper was texting him again and she had a request.

_**Why don't you take Mary out for an earlier lunch when you get back? I'd like to have tea with your flatmate.**_

John just chuckled before following his friend towards a cab waiting to take them to the airport once again. He responded back to her text as he slid in.

_**Welcome home, Molly. **_

Molly smiled as she read the two messages. She thanked John before addressing Sherlock's.

_**I haven't forgotten that. I'll be waiting.**_

She smiled before tucking her phone in her pocket and going into the kitchen. She was surprised at how clean it was. John had to have been keeping an eye on it or possibly Mrs. Hudson had raised the rent again. She remembered how happy the older lady was when she invited Molly in off the doorstep as she arrived.

Mrs. Hudson had hugged her and then at the mention of Sherlock brought her up to the flat so that she could wait comfortably for him to get back.

She got both the kettle on and a pot of coffee before grabbing the tray to put the cups on and a plate of biscuits before sitting it aside and going back to the sitting area. She looked around a moment before sitting down in Sherlock's chair. It was quite comfortable.

Molly closed her eyes and let her mind drift to what she had experienced these past couple months. It was almost hard to believe all the different things she had seen and done. Much like the cold night she had stopped breathing, she didn't regret it. She could never do that.

It all got her back to this point, back to this place.

The sound of the kettle whistling broke her from her memories and she unfolded her legs and made her way back to the kitchen to prepare the rest of the tray. It didn't take too long. She put the rest of the tea in a teapot she spotted in one of the cabinets, and the coffee stayed in it's pot in kitchen. She grabbed the sugar cubes as she situated everything as it was supposed to be before taking the tray out to the table. She set it down and placed everything on the table carefully.

Once it was done, she added a little milk to her teacup and stirred it before reclaim her seat in the chair. There was a little bit more time before the man in the coat would be back in his own domain.

She sipped quietly as she waited. Her body seemed to start buzzing at the idea that she was about to see Sherlock Holmes again. Granted, it had been awhile.

She smiled a little while later as she poured some more tea at the sound of footsteps rushing up the steps. She looked up at him as he came through the door. He took time before glancing her way to straighten himself and take off his coat and scarf to hang it up.

However when he did look at her, he look almost boyish. He didn't have a neutral expression for starters and he had a bit of a look in his eyes.

Molly unfolded herself from the chair as he gave her a once over. He spoke quickly as he walked over to the table and grabbed his cup of coffee. He added the two sugars as he spoke to her. "You changed your hair."

Molly sipped her tea as she nodded. Her hair was a little lighter since the last time she was in London and since he had last seen her. Her hair sat in waves at her shoulders, her bangs swept to the side. As for her attire, she wore a light blue sweater that was quite loose but at the same time it was very form fitting. A pair of hip hugging jeans on her legs and a pair of converse on her feet. All very different but comfortable.

"It got in the way." She turned smiling. Sherlock noticed the difference in the way her mouth curved. It was as if she had a secret, he supposed she had many now. It had been awhile.

He followed her over to the larger window and placed his cup down. He had taken a few sips of it as he walked. It tasted as good as ever. He could give her that. Some things hadn't changed. He was okay with that.

Why did you do it?" He spoke quietly as they stood at the window. A place he had ventured to many times. It had a great view of the city's street below. Plus the snow was falling.

Molly smiled, not taking her eyes off the scenery. She lifted her cup to her lips and took a sip. "You already know the answer, Sherlock." She replied quietly.

"I'm not sure if my assumption is correct. I am wrong, at times. I'd like to hear you say it."

Molly turned and looked up at the man who she hadn't exactly stopped saving yet. She turned back to the pane of the window and sat her drink down before staring at him curiously. "Why can't you accept the fact that I was willing to give my life for you? I don't have to say it. It's not truly necessary."

"Yes, but it would help me. I have a lot of questions you know." His eyes hadn't left her a single second since he found her waiting for him in his chair.

"You'll be disappointed. I can't give you all of the answers you seek. Not because I don't want to, because I have to. There are things that have to stay hidden no matter how much you try to uncover them." She said quickly, he could tell that that was a very important thing for her to say.

"I'd expect nothing less from you. After all Doctor Hooper, you have changed a bit."

"Oh. You noticed, how sweet." She giggled.

Sherlock smirked before reaching out and pulling her towards him when she began to walk away. "You still haven't answered my question."

Molly smiled softly though he noticed it didn't reach her eyes at all. She had adverted her eyes from him again. This time choosing to look down. "When you…" she hesitated a moment as she looked up at him. "When you care for someone, when you really care you're willing to go to any lengths to make sure they are protected."

"You felt that it was the only way?" He asked quietly, his tone had shifted and she noticed. He sounded almost in pain as they discussed it.

"What?" She wanted to be clear. Sherlock still had his hand around her wrist. It wasn't a firm hold as before, now he was slightly caressing it under his fingertips. He wasn't paying much attention to it so Molly realized the second thing as she was waiting for his response. Sherlock was trying to make sure she was actually there.

"Dying?"

Molly reached up and slowly placed a hand against his cheek carefully. She didn't place it all the way there, just enough so that she would get a slight response.

She let out a shaky breath as she answered. "Yes."

"You're a bad liar. You've always been. You don't just care for me."

Molly stepped away from him as she heard footsteps coming up the steps. "I'm glad you realize that on your own. I do have to go again. I'll be around." She paused as she felt the other man come in. He was staring at the two of them. "Hi John." She looked away from Sherlock.

"Nice to see you around again, Molly." He shifted uncomfortably. Sherlock was staring at him curiously. He was most likely seeing the lies he had told him now.

"I have one more person to see. I'll be in Cardiff for awhile. I'll be back though. There are still things left unfinished. Things you don't know about yet." She had turned back to Sherlock. She surprised him by pulling him down to her. He grabbed the windowsill to keep him balance as he looked into her eyes. She whispered into his ear, "I'll see you soon." She pressed a short peck against his jaw before dashing out.

John looked amused as Sherlock blinked out of his reverie. "You knew from the start, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, mate." John mumbled as he reached into the cushions of his chair looking for something. He grinned upon finding the small coin purse there that belonged to his girlfriend. He told Sherlock he would be out for a little while.

Sherlock knew he wouldn't be coming back but nodded anyway as he turned back to the window gazing down and seeing Molly speaking to Elise, one of his spectators on the street.

"Oh. Molly Hooper you are a clever one." He chuckled as he continued to drink his coffee.

Welcome back, Molly.

**Longest chapter ever. That's all I have to say.**

**Let me know what you think, yeah?**

**See you next week!**

**Much love,**

**Day**


	20. Chapter 20

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Twenty.**

As a child Molly Hooper had a fascination with the house that belonged to her grandparents. It was just a cottage but to her it was something different and beautiful. A place where she could express herself quietly without the fear of being judged.

It was the one place where she knew she would be surrounded by those selective few that genuinely loved her and she loved them. Her grandparents were really the only ones who really gave two shits about her after her father passed away

Her mother though the woman who had given birth to her had not really gone to too many lengths to check on the mentality of her only daughter. She was more concerned about other important people. Like her brother Franklin or Frankie as she called him as a child.

Molly hadn't gone to them after leaving London and leaving her one true love in the safety of his own home. No, she had gone by to that fascinating place where she felt safe. If she was honest, she prided herself if not so outwardly she was always honest where it counted - in her heart.

It was nippy out on this night, Molly realized as she stepped out of the cab having paid the cabbie the large fare that had been totaled up. She had made a few stops on the way. There were things she had to take care of before she could come back here. One of the many was grabbing the duffel bag that she had stowed away in a safe location in the outskirts of London in the little shop she frequented before.

Molly was aware that she was leaving a trail but it wasn't as if she didn't want anyone to know she was alive. Those days were nonexistent. Now she was trying to come back to life in the only way she knew how. Mend those bonds with the people who counted in her life. The most important was Nana Hooper.

The woman had never stopped believing in her. That reason alone had man her count in more ways than one.

The duffle at her side as she knocked on the door. She rapped it three times before stepping back to wait to be let in. Her head was filled with several slurs of fragmented thoughts. Some pertaining to right now and some from her adventures from the beyond with the madman in the box and the dangerous wife that came and went.

The door opened and Molly slowly came back to the present wearing a wary smile as her Nana gasped and reached out to touch her cheeks. She mushed them inwards like she often did when Molly was a little girl and she had done something adorable or cute.

She let her go after a moment quickly stepped out onto the small porch. "Molly ...you're alive?"

The tears were more apparent as the older woman's face was illuminated by the moonlight. Molly seemed to be overwhelmed by this reunion too as she reached out and took Nana's hand and squeezed it reassuringly as she nodded saying in one shaky breath, "Yeah. It's a long story. It's been quite frightening actually but also thrilling at the same time." Molly chuckled and the glimmer in her eyes that appeared back in London before Sherlock Holmes was back again. Molly Hooper was remembering something only she was to know about.

She straightened up a bit as she grew quiet. "I am tired...of everything."

"Will you promise to tell me as much as you can in the morning, when you've gotten some rest?" This was her Molly. She was to know if she need get involved in whatever matters were troubling her granddaughter now.

Molly nodded while smiling.

"Good." She gestured for Molly to join her inside. "Your room is just as you left it. Neat and inviting. Let's get you settled in." Nana said as before pulling her into her arms for a long awaited hug. She could feel the way Molly tightened her arms more so around her round frame than ever before. There was a slight staggering movement that came from Molly's form shaking from the quiet crying she begun to do.

"I really am alive. I...am." Molly whispered as she held onto her one person who she knew she could always back to.

"Yes, you are child." Nana Hooper smiled as she began to shut the door and guide her granddaughter to the small bedroom a few feet away. She needed her rest.

There was a journey that had been lived through, that much she could tell.

Even when Molly was nestled in-between the sheets of the queen sized bed Nana Hooper never left the young woman's side. Because she too couldn't believe it, either.

There was no telling when she would be swept away again to only God knows where.

**I'm late...I'm late...I'm truly extremely late. 2 weeks late! ): Last week it was due to writer's block and the delay with this being up later than usual for this week is because I only got two hours of sleep last night because I was waiting on a certain bands release to come out for the peeps who ordered the boxset. A band by the name of Coheed and Cambria. The new album is lovely btw but I am sorry that this was too late. I still have to get to A Study In Chemistry as well but that won't be until later on when I've actually gotten some rest. Here's a goodness for now! **

**Oh and btw I started a new five parter Sherlolly fic called Tremor. You should take a gander at it if you haven't yet.**

**Let me know what you think, yeah?**

**See you all later!**

**much love,**

**day **


	21. Chapter 21

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Note: I'm still breathing and writing clearly. Busy times in my life with more hours at work, and a tired writer and just a lot of things. Mentally getting better after a lot of things circling around in my head. I'm doing as best as I can at the moment but you guys don't wanna hear about that. So here's another one of the final chapters of COD. It may be a bit surprising, do enjoy darlings. :)**

**Twenty One.**

Two weeks and counting it had been since Molly's resurfacing back on the face of the earth. She had been enjoying quiet time with her Nana. They had talked the morning after Molly came back to her home and things had twisted into more of a cheerful atmosphere. They baked, and cooked to take to the small orphanage that was in town and what was left over was given to the homeless. Molly smiled more during these times Nana Hooper observed.

She had an inkingly that one of the things she couldn't share was about them. She wasn't sure why but everything seemed to tie back to that man who had more or less become an important part of her granddaughter's life. Sherlock Holmes.

She hadn't seen him since the one and only time he made an appearance to the small home of hers. For some reason she had a feeling that this would soon change. She hadn't figured out yet if that was a good thing or not. Molly hadn't mentioned much about the detective apart from the fact that he knew she was alive and had known before most people had been clued in and that she had had tea with him before she came back home to her. There was this glimmer in Molly's eye that shone more brightly as she was thinking about something that made her happy. There were few things that she knew of that did that.

There were really only two. Being around Sherlock Holmes even when he was being a complete ass to her. This she would never understand but it was what love looked like she knew. Her own husband had been an ass more times than she liked. It had to be a bit of a pattern to follow her granddaughter too. Then there was her unorthodox happiness when she was autopsying the dead. Nana thought this was such a weird thing at first notion at it until she had seen it with her own eyes one trip to London for Christmas with Molly. She had sneaked in with a little help with that nice man Mike Stamford and stood a little away from the slab where her daughter was working.

Molly had an odd air of nurturing when she was working on the body that looked to be a girl of only fifteen. It wasn't hard to tell despite the fact that it was her job that Molly also cared in a way most didn't about the dead. It had brought tears to the old woman's eyes.

The latter couldn't have been the case because Molly had been nowhere near a morgue - Bart's being her favorite when accessible. The former had to be it. There was the way Molly described in some many words her second reunion with the man that made Nana feel that it was all good things that had roamed through the younger Hooper's head. They had no need to argue yet. If Sherlock Holmes was still anything as she remembered from his visit then there was still that underlining of caring that he tried to pretend wasn't there for Molly.

Maybe it was different now.

...

Molly was humming a tune as she shut the door to the van with her hip as she carried two large bags of groceries to the cottage. They were going to make a little stew for tonight and watch an old Cary Grant movie that they both loved. She managed to juggle the bags as she unlocked the door. That had been a little precaution that had been set the first few days of living here again. Every door had to be secure when one or both of them were inside. Despite what it appeared nothing was safe entirely.

Molly sighed as she pushed the door open having opened it successfully. She smiled as she walked into the warm house and began making her way to the kitchen only to stop when she smelt something a little off. Someone else was here.

She rushed forward towards the living room that was straight ahead and stopped first at the sight of tea. "Nana, we have a guest?" Molly was almost afraid to turn and see who was sitting in the opposite chair.

"Well they're more here for you but I felt like I could entertain until she came back. Oh. Let me have those and you sit. You have something important to talk about imagine. I'll take care of those." Nana giggled as she stood and made her way over to Molly and took the two bags. "I'll get started on cooking too while you're talking no need to be in your hair. Sit, Molly."

Molly didn't turn as she stiffly made her way to her grandfather's old chair and sat down. She waited until she could hear the sound of the cabinets being thrown open and pots being pulled out before she moved her gaze from the floor over to her guest. She couldn't seem to relax as she looked up from the ground up to the woman's smirking face.

"Like what you see, Doctor?"

Irene Adler was sitting across from her and flirting with her. Molly straightened up immediately with a glare settled in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it was time we had a little talk Molly, about a few things. I believe the last time was in the luscious land of greenery...I forgot what it was called. It was unearthly, don't you think?"

"Yes. You and your friends were up to no good. I suspect this isn't a social visit. I don't nor have I ever called you a friend. So again, why are you here?"

"You're so angry. I suppose he's never seen this side of you. Sherlock that is. You do know about our little history, don't you?"

Molly averted her eyes off the dominatrix as she spoke. "Unfortunately. I know a bit more than he does on all aspects of you and your dangerous games. My friends are a bit more experienced than you."

Irene laughed as she slowly got to her feet and sauntered over to Molly. She looked down at the small pathologist and bit her lip as if she was thinking before she placed her hands over Molly's on the arms of the chair and she leaned over. Molly's eyes snapped back to the woman and she clenched her teeth together. "No one is as experienced as me in this, sweetheart. I have an entire army waiting on the order to destroy you. You are in the way again and I can get rid of you easily, make no mistake about that. You only have two people waiting to help and he isn't all that reliable when it comes to time. Ironic really when you think of it, he is a time lord after all. The other his wife who appears and disappears on a whim."

She was wrong, Molly smiled as she used her legs and kicked Irene back and she stood on her feet. "That's where you are wrong Miss Adler. I have many friends that I have met through The Doctor and by merely whispering my detective's name. You need better intel, sweetie."

Irene looked irritated as she side swept Molly and leaned over her again on the ground. "My intel is fine. You just have secrets. Some that you keep hidden but I can find them as fast as you blink. Just give me half an hour with you alone that's all I require, dear."

Molly knew that she was really on a time limit here considering they had kept this little affair quiet so far. Her Nana would worry soon. "What will do, seduce me? Tempting but I don't really like you that way."

"No one said you had to be willing." Irene whispered as she placed her hand against Molly's cheek. Her nails which were more like claws flickered the tiniest bit and Molly could feel the sting from that brief small attack but she wasn't having this. This was her home.

She pushed her hand away and pulled at the shiny clip that she had seen upon first glance at her. Irene growled as she skidded back and was beginning to charge at her when Molly tilted her head to the side as if she was seeing something before she kicked Irene against the glass door that led to the backyard. It didn't break. Molly wasn't trying to do that.

"Leave now while I still have my patience." Molly seethed as she licked her lip. There had been a moment during that tussle on the ground when Irene had hit her in the mouth. She had drawn a little blood.

Irene didn't look the slightest bit rattled or upset instead she looked more eager. "Tell your sweet Nana that I enjoyed her tea. I can't wait until we can continue this. I think I like this version of you Miss Hooper. Such a delicious challenge. See you soon."

Once Irene had ducked out into the dark damp grass and had rushed off Molly began to feel the adrenaline pick back up in her veins. She needed to move.

Nana had rushed back into the sitting room at that time and Molly looked up while wiping her lip. "Molly what happened?"

"Irene Adler has never been someone I trusted. I should have warned you about her. We have to get moving. I need you to call Pawpa and see if you can stay over until this is done. This game isn't done yet. Then I need you to make one more call. It's important but I need to pack up now. I can't stay here. It's not safe anymore, Nana and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Molly. I've always know it wasn't over. Your mind has never settled. Is Sherlock the one you want me to call?"

Molly nodded and began walking to her room. She grabbed her duffle bag from under her bed and grabbed her cell phone and sent a text. "His number is on the fridge tucked behind the coupons. Just tell him that I had to move because there was a problem with our safety. Tell him where you'll be. He'll come find you first and probably will ask where I will be but tell him you don't know."

"Will I be lying to him about that?"

Molly stopped putting her clothes and looked up at her Nana. God, she was going to miss her. "No, I can't tell you. None of us are safe anymore. I'll contact you when I can."

"You'll come back when it's safe?" This was a plead Molly knew and she didn't hesitate in her answer as she wrapped her arms around the round woman. "I will try."

That broke her heart more than anything else. "Call him please." Molly couldn't do it herself she knew. She was stronger now but she would completely break down if she talked to him right now. She was unstable right now.

"Be careful, Molly." Molly smiled at her before throwing her bag over her shoulder and hearing the beep of her phone.

She nodded as she made her way outside to the front as the SUV made a full stop in front of the cottage. "I love you." Told her Nana before she opened the passenger door and got in.

**Send to: Jack Harkness, Tardis**

**Message: ALERT: IRENE**

**From: Jack Harkness**

**Message: Get outside, now.**

Molly took off her hood off and looked over to the man who had seemed to save her ass more times than she could count now. "Hello, Jack."

He sped off as began talking. "What kind of mess are we dealing with now, Molly?"

Molly just smiled.

...

Sherlock was staring at a wall a few hours later when his phone began ringing from inside his coat's pocket. He had become accustomed to answering it now even when he was on a case. It could be important. He didn't look at the caller as he said hello.

"Sherlock Holmes, Molly told me to call you before she ran off. Her safety has been compromised, I'm with my dad at the moment but young man I swear if something else takes my granddaughter away from me again it will be your head."

"I understand, Miss Hooper. Where are you now?" He turned away from the board and ignored Lestrade and John Watson's questioning glances as he reached for his coat. "I will see you soon. Have some tea. I'm sure she's fine."

He hung up the phone and was about to walk out the door before remembering that he was currently on a case. Make that two now that Molly was in the wind again.

"Lestrade go arrest the boyfriend, he was in on it the whole time. Interrogate him and I'm sure he'll be more willing to come clean. I must be off now. Another important matter to handle."

"What happened to Molly, Sherlock?" John asked.

"Nothing as of yet. Or really as far as I know. There was a disturbance at the Hooper's cottage so I suppose there might have been an unwelcomed visitor. That could be anyone but I will go find out now. I'm heading to Edinburgh for a little while."

"Do you need me to come with me?"

"No. Molly wants me to track her on my own. It most likely pertains to me. I will let you know if I require your assistance if needed be." He rushed out without another word and hailed a cab quickly.

It wasn't too much later that he got a text that had him still for quite some time.

_**I love you. **_

**Um...well so I am back and in top form I think with this new addition to this story. I know it doesn't get as much as attention as ASIC but you better believe I'm still working on it. **

**I never really saw the appeal of Molly/Irene until I decided to bring Irene into this story and in this way. It was such good fun to write and I want to do more of it. I don't ship it but the appeal became overwhelming in this context. I do hope you liked it. Your words of encouragement has kept me going during this times of sadness with me. So thank you so much. I hope to hear more from you guys.**

**Until next time.**

**much love,**

**day**


	22. Chapter 22

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**TWENTY TWO**

_The first time Molly Hooper found herself in the company of the greatly attractive Captain Jack Harkness was during one of the many supposedly relaxing days with the Doctor. River Song, whom also was a doctor and time traveler as Molly had now gotten acquainted with calling herself as well. It had been six weeks since she entered the blue box and found herself on different planets. No one would believe her if she told her where she had been. That wasn't what was important this day._

_The duo of Molly & the Doctor were currently back in time during the good old days as he referred to them in Paris, France. It all look so grand and beautiful. As if she had stepped into a book filled with beautiful black and white photography of those times. Molly had gotten to the point where she stopped asking, "Are we really here (insert magnificent place here)?" _

_The answer would always be the same and therefore it was now very old. Six weeks was a long time to be with someone like the Doctor, Molly figured. He didn't talk about his other companions as much. He just said that he truly missed them and remembered his days with them over and over again. Molly was one of the bright ones, he had stated upon her inquiring about his sadness. She could see him just as clear as she could see anyone. That wasn't exactly knew to her._

_It was during this conversation that a crash sounded a few blocks away and of course they had to go investigate what was going on. It just couldn't be left to the local police. They wouldn't know what to do. _

_Molly had seen a bit as far as the strange but this turned out to be much more ordinary than strange. A man, a simple man kicked open a pod that was covered in dirt and stepped out unscathed. He wore a smile as he hopped out and walked straight for the Doctor as well as herself. "Doctor, it's good to see you again!"_

"_You couldn't have called, Jack?" Doctor looked annoyed but also was smiling which she supposed was a good thing. She had seen him angry before. It was quite scary while at the same time very fascinating. It reminded of Sherlock. Then again she had other ties to Sherlock Holmes. Some she hadn't ridded herself of, nor did she think she could as of yet. _

_There was a reason she was so connected to him, she had been told. There are just some ties that are meant to stay entwined. "I suppose I could have but I had to get away from the team , again. They are so irritating right now. Oh! Who's your friend?" He turned to Molly with a smile that seemed to grow as he took her in fully. _

"_Jack, don't you start. She is spoken for in a manner of speaking. You can't interfere with these matters."_

"_Fate and all that good stuff then? How intriguing!" He seemed to get even more excited about it as he straightened himself up a bit and took Molly's hand and kissing it. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, who might you be?"_

"_Molly Hooper, it's nice to meet you Jack. You're a friend of the Doctor then?" She smiled politely at him as she placed her hand over his. "Yes." He nodded. "I've gotten him out of pretty bad situations as well as get him into a lot of trouble." He chuckled._

"_What are you doing here, Jack?"_

"_I need your help with something. Molly can come too!" He said turning back in her direction and beginning to pull her along. The Doctor had to rush to catch up with him. Jack was always running from something. This time was no different. _

Molly smiled fondly at the man himself after she explained what was happening now with Irene Adler. Molly had been telling the truth when she said that herself as well others had crossed paths with Miss Adler during her time with the Doctor. Just like now she had been a problem. Causing chaos was her specialty. "So, what you're saying is that she's trying to break up you and Sherlock before you even really have a chance at anything? What did you do to her, Dr. Hooper?"

"I've only met her once before my time with the Doctor and last night of course. Then she had been posed as a dead woman. That was a lie, clearly. Sherlock Holmes either fascinates you or drives you completely mad. I'm going to go with the former for her. I pose a problem because Sherlock in his own way has become attached to me and Irene clearly doesn't like that." Molly sighed.

They were sitting underground in a makeshift base directly under the London Eye. It was safe enough that they could talk about everything without having to do some very drastic as well as criminal things in order to stay safe. Molly knew it wouldn't have to be the first time if that was the case however. Nearly every time she was alone with Jack Harkness they were caught inbetween the line of being good and bad. It was different but Molly didn't think it was so bad.

This life has changed her perspective of how things should be. That wasn't to say she would kill the next person she saw. It just meant she was much more cautious about things.

A ringing sounded in the room before Jack could ask more about the problem they were faced with now. Jack placed the small device that he had taken from a small bag and placed it on the table before them and pressed a button. Before long the holographic image of the raggedy man also known as the Doctor appeared . He was moving around a lot but he stopped upon seeing that he had gotten the right channel.

"Jack! Ah, yes Molly you're there. That's good. I thought I was going to have to hunt you down." He smiled as he zoomed in a bit with his face being the only thing that could be seen. "Irene has reappeared then? She did promise that you would cross paths again. What is on her agenda now?"

"My demise, of course." Molly rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Did she tell you anything of major importance besides the obvious?" Doctor said after a moment of thinking.

"I suppose so. She's hoping that I will just give up because I don't have friends. She wants Sherlock again, of course. I don't understand her logic. She is gay, as far as I know. What could she want with him."

"He is a genius. An arse but a genius, his brilliance is wanted by many far and wide. It is one of the reasons why you were chosen to protect him."

"I still am very confused by that though, Doctor. I have very little to do with him besides my small play in his fake suicide and helping with experiments on occasion. I don't think my infatuation with him has anything to do with it. It doesn't make any sense."

"It makes complete sense! Who better to make sure his pretty grand head stays put where it's belongs than a woman who loves him that much. You were willing to die for him once. I'm sure it won't be a problem a second, third, or tenth time." Explained Jack.

"I've never been afraid to die." Molly said quietly.

"It's different when it comes to Sherlock Holmes. You truly will go that distance for him. That's what sets you apart from that woman. You know him better. You don't have to know about his past, you were able to see him when he needed you to. That is what you need to remember. He chose you the second he saw you had always been valuable to him. It didn't hit him until he was at his low but that doesn't matter anymore. This is a new type of protection. You know how to deal with this. Irene Adler is the weak one in this game. She is the amateur." The Doctor said seriously.

"I know. It's just strange to be this important. I never counted this much before."

"Not to take his words and their lack thereof meaning then but you need to hear this. _You have always counted, _and his trust in you is much higher than it was before. There are a lot of variables that haven't been accounted for but you're the best when it comes to the unknown. You know how to make it work, and that is what counts. You are an intelligent and clever woman, Molly Hooper. You will save him again. This is more than about you or him. This is about the safety of the masses. We are right here waiting to lend a hand. All you have to do is ask."

Molly wiped her eyes upon realizing that she was crying. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for accepting this fate for all of us."

Molly just nodded as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She thought of ignoring it for the moment. They had to plan the next couple days out. This was the homestretch. There was no time to focus on anything else. "Check it. I have a good feeling." Doctor muttered before his screen flickered off. That left just Molly and Jack.

There lay another message from _**SH**_.

_Should I be worried, now? I always thought you were supposed to tell someone that face to face. – SH_

_**No. Do you trust me? – Molly **_

_I don't have much of a choice now do I? I have always trusted you. – SH _

_**I think you of all people should know you always a choice. Thank you. – Molly **_

_Can you tell me where you are? Or is that asking too much? – SH _

_**Still not safe. I have to protect those I deem precious, one of them at the moment anyhow. How's my Nana? – Molly **_

_How'd you know I was here? – SH_

_Molly? – SH _

Molly placed her phone on the table after that. There was nothing else she could say at present. There were matters to discuss.

**Hello again. Building up to the big finish. The final chapter is actually my favorite. Let's keep that in mind, shall we. It's worth the wait. **

**See you soon.**

**Much love,**

**Day **


	23. Chapter 23

**COD (Cause of Death): Unknown**

**Hello friends. **

**I'm super excited to bring this chapter to you. It's definitely an emotionally driven one. It came to me last night when I was dealing with a migraine and trying to sleep mind you. I hope you enjoy it. **

**23. **

_It's supposed to get easier. _That is the first thing that goes through Molly Hooper's mind as she leans against the wall in the shower of the ratty motel that she is staying in for a few hours. She has to keep moving. There is a lot of red mixed in with the water that is circling down into the drain. It makes her hurt more as she watches the swirling mess that is trailing from her hands and her hair.

It never is supposed to get easy to kill someone. If you get used to it, you aren't human. You are a monster. Before she slipped out of her bloody clothes she sat next to Jack on the bed as he told her, "I wish I could have gotten there soon. It would be better if the blood was on my hands. I know you don't like it. You're strong but no one is fit to do something like this. I would hate to say that Irene deserved it either. The only thing I can say that might help is that she came at you with a deadly force. This wasn't cold blooded murder, you were protecting yourself."

Molly can remember what she said in response to that before she shut herself inside the bathroom to try to erase the mess she had made. "He's going to be greatly upset about this. It's easy for him to latch onto hating someone for interfering with the ones he holds dear."

"You think he would care about Irene's death?" Jack inquired as he covered his hand over hers which was clutching her jeans tightly. She was shaking slightly and he felt the need to comfort her about the situation.

"Before his _suicide_ he was the one identifying her body at the morgue. It was Christmas time and I was there and we had a bit of a bad issue at his home and the way he looked at her gave me a very strong indication that something was there. He could still feel that way. I don't know what he feels exactly but if he does I can't stay around to find out. It's not smart."

"What will you do?"

"I don't really have a permanent place so it's not like it matters. I need to think." She told him before leaving him in the warm room and heading towards the bathroom. Jack let out a sigh, and shut his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not this way. Irene had always been a problem but not even he imagined the way it ended.

She might have gotten her wish, after all. Jack reached into the pocket of his jacket as he heard the water running in the shower and began to text a number he hadn't used ever. He had been more familiar with it as of late however. There was a time for a new plan. He was known for making heartbreaking decisions when necessary but this was a different matter. This was more than one killing; it was about what was coming.

Just because Irene Adler's body was no longer moving didn't mean that the people who she was working with were just going to stay still. These were forces outside of the circumference of the earth. It was hard to tell what they would do.

Before cleansing herself of the aftermath of her crime, Molly had felt a strong buzzing that came with the strong amount of adrenaline that had been still bubbling within her since it happened. However, now that she was done with that. She felt a sudden overwhelming sense of being hollow.

At first it was just an empty feeling but as she found herself sitting next to a man who she had come to call her friend over the past year without being here through text messages and the occasional call to see how everything was back at Baker Street. She had asked him to meet her again now. They weren't in a park, nor were they anywhere that anyone could find them.

It was an abandoned old church. She felt it to be ironic in the worst way that she came here instead of somewhere else. There had been no one around and she just needed to be somewhere that no one could find her. Jack had understood that, and hadn't asked where she was headed. He had things to take care of as well, she knew.

He told her to be safe, before leaving her with one of the keys for the room just in case she came back before he did. She would come back for a little while before they went on.

"They found Irene's body in Thames." That was the first thing that John Watson said after several minutes of silence between himself and Molly Hooper. He had been surprised to hear from her as she hadn't been back to Baker Street nor had she see made a move to include Sherlock in whatever she was dealing with. The man himself had seemed to know where he was going but didn't tell him not to go. In a way, John thought that Sherlock felt that he was his only tie to finding out anything when in regards to his pathologist. There was a moment when Sherlock had exuded frustration upon returning from visiting Molly's grandmother but that had slowly simmered back in to his usual level of overall distaste for the world.

John knew to expect answers about many things when he returned. Sherlock had seemed to be distracted before he left. He knew it couldn't have been by Molly. He had gotten a text before that and had looked to be in deep concentration over it before his departure.

It did surprise John now to see the slow nod of the small woman who he had come to get concerned over a bit more over the past months. "It was me." She stated quietly. There was a slight waver in her voice as she spoke. John angled his body slightly as he waited for her to say something else but she just sat there, quiet.

It was in the way she wouldn't look at him and the way her body sat rod straight that gave him the inclination that she wouldn't be saying anything for at least a little while. He was met with shock first before he found himself fumbling for a response to that. "You killed Irene? W-Why?"

"I know you like to know everything, John. I know he never clues you in on everything unless you ask but this may have been the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I know he'll hate me when he finds out that it was me. He'll know before anyone else besides you." She paused briefly as she inhaled a shaky breath. "I don't think anyone was looking for her currently. She had been elsewhere and came back for me and well, him obviously. This wasn't the first time we have interacted with each other I have to tell you. The reason why my grandmother was moved was because she had paid us a visit and well we had a scuffle there at my grandmother's home. I needed to protect her and in one way I was trying to protect him too by doing this. I can't really tell you everything. You do know now that this wasn't some accident. Anything involving Miss Adler is never an accident and I'm sorry about this. I truly am. I need you know that because I might not come back when this is all over. This is merely the beginning of a much bigger problem. It's almost over and then I'll probably be gone."

"What do you mean gone? Do you mean literally gone or will you go somewhere else?"

"I can't answer that at the moment, sorry." She said slowly as she stood up and without a halt in her step she told him goodbye.

John sat there for a good moment or two trying to decide whether it was best to just let her go like that. He knew one thing truly but at the same time he knew several other things. The feel of his phone vibrating insistently in his pocket didn't even register to him as he stood and slowly made his way out of the once holy place. This was more than anything he thought would happen when they found her, dead all those months ago. This was much more than he could handle himself.

The black car that sat waiting at the entrance of the church almost felt like a sign to him that maybe he wouldn't have to be the only one who would know what happened next. He walked over to it and without hesitating this time, slipped in the back seat.

He wasn't surprised to see both Anthea and Mycroft Holmes but he was surprised to see another duo. A man dressed in a large coat that mirrored something of military fashion and a dark skinned woman who wore a smile on her face as she addressed him, "Doctor John Watson, how nice to finally meet you."

"Um, who are you exactly?" He stated.

"Oh. Sorry, "She laughed as she noticed her mistake. "Doctor Martha Jones, UNIT and a friend in the war we are about to enter."

John just nodded without questioning of what UNIT was or about this war. He would no doubt be filled in eventually. Mycroft at least was good at giving the basics, if not all the variables. "And what about you?" He turned to face the man who despite his dress and young looking face looked to have aged several times over, he was thinking about something.

"Captain Jack Harkness, a friend of Molly's. She doesn't know about any of this by the way. Us meeting you and what we need you to do. It's more a precaution just in case something goes amiss."

"Amiss in what way, Captain?" John asked.

"I believe that can wait a moment. Tea and biscuits first." Mycroft stated as he slipped from the car which had now stopped in front of a large mansion like place. John had been here once before. It was Mycroft's own home. John found it to be strange that they would go here instead of somewhere more secure but as Sherlock had mentioned the last time they were allowed in the old family home, _"there is nowhere more secure than this house."_

From there they went inside and entered a new discussion. A new plan would possibly be put into play. John was both thrilled and confused about nearly everything but was willing to help if he could. He hadn't liked the way Molly Hooper had just left again. Something about the way she was threw him for a loop. Maybe he could help fix things there through this new alliance.

He certainly hoped so.

Sherlock was intrigued while at the same time conflicted on what he should do. There had been no sign of John for some time and the slur of messages he had gotten from an unknown sender. It was an odd number. It had several digits more than it was accustomed to having in any part of the world. He had thought military for a good time before discarding the thought as he read each message closely.

_**Molly Hooper. Is she important to you?**_

_**Is she as important as the WOMAN?**_

_**Or has there been a shift. Had you forgotten about the WOMAN all together?**_

_**The most important question: are you willing to fall one last time to save the one that is still breathing? If so, we need to have a talk.**_

_**a concerned friend**_

**Certain parts of this chapter definitely changed from what I had thought up last night. Much of it came as I was writing it. Only 2 chapters left of this one, my dears. I hope you are ready for the finale. It's going to be something to read for sure. I would love to hear what you're thinking right now!**

**see you all very soon,**

**much love**

**day**


	24. Chapter 24

**COD (Cause of Death)**

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Sum**

_I was made to love you blind, _

_blind but you made your own bed,_

_honey you made your own mind _

_I'm as human as they come _

_but you're not the end - all we're not the whole sum_

_**- The Sum by Ally Rhodes**_

People seem to always think of the cliche-est cliche when try are faced with a defining moment in their lives. Especially if you have the history of the people like Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes. Of course, Sherlock wouldn't be one of the ones that would do this. He would be too busy trying to think of a way around the bad part.

However, he could also concur with the idea that irony is probable at the current moment. Being back on a rooftop - the exact same rooftop where he "fell" a few years ago. Yes, this was all quite unfortunate.

Bad things were only possible here. Despite that, he found his way here. He wasn't supposed to be. He had a choice as he had then. Protecting those he held dear had been his motive, though most hadn't thought of that. He made another then after speaking to the man behind the messages. It had been no trouble really deciding this.

Molly Hooper was another one of those odd persons who Sherlock had come to call a friend. He wouldn't say it had always been willingly. The thought of any of this would have never crossed his mind. It was not supposed to be real. Yet, here he was.

There was more of course. There always was more, nothing was ever as simplistic as it appeared. Not for him or anyone who surrounded him it seemed. He put all those excess layers to the back burner for now as he stepped a bit closer to her form which was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge. She was sitting perfectly still, her body at an angle that didn't make is seem like she was trying to do something as reckless and let's not mention stupid as what he knew she was planning to do.

Sherlock stood tall, wanting to be able to hold his ground if he had to reign her back in. He might, he had already thought about all the possibilities so far. He was finally coming around to asking her a question, the easiest way of acknowledging her than to just pull her into his arms and holding tight. In normal circumstances he was sure to be looked at as if he was Moriarty himself however nothing was normal anymore.

The most greatest example of this was the fact that he had stayed silent this long or that he had let her do whatever she had been doing to protect him the past months without anything more than a few measely texts. Yes - he had known her motive way before his meeting with the man who later he was sure he would need to give an actual thank you to for making he and Molly come back to each other. That is of course if they make it out of this alive.

"Why did you come?" Molly's voice was as soft as ever. He tried to refrain from dissecting the way it trembled once again as if she was weary of speaking at all.

"You know why, Molly." Sherlock stated as he sighed. His hand twitched at his side as he yearned to reach out and place a hand on her shoulder out of comfort. It was moronic, he thought silently. This was what it felt like, he mused as he watched her turn carefully so that they were facing each other for the first time in a long while.

Molly placed a hand on the edge and swung her legs over so that she could stand again. Sherlock stepped back a few steps - six total, to give her a little space to walk around. She didn't look to want to do any of that. She was just staring at him while gnawing at the bottom of her lips, thinking. "Are you sure about that, Sherlock?"

"Positive. I talked to a friend of yours." He said as if that was more important than what they were actually speaking of. It might as well have been. These were all delicate matters but for now the latter needed to be addressed. Molly only nodded as she glanced at him really for the first time. She wasn't searching for anything, he noticed. She wasn't trying to see him this time. She was just memorizing him as if this was it. It wouldn't be entirely stupid of him to entertain that thought. It could be...

"Then why are you here?" She asked him again as her eyes reached his again. Their orbs connected and Sherlock smiled faintly as he took three steps forward and began speaking. "Someone once told me that when you really care about someone you are willing to do anything it takes to make sure they are safe, no matter the costs. I am merely taking their advice."

Molly couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she heard him echo the words that she had once said to him. There was also a glimmer of tears shining in her eyes but she did her best to hold it together. "They must have been quite important to have their words stick with you."

"Oh yes. Very extraordinary." He nodded. "I already knew that. The day she offered her assistance willingly might have reinstated my belief in her character. I have been told a bit more over the past two hours."

Molly's expression faltered quickly as she looked away from him and slowly spun back to the ledge. She didn't move towards it. Only looked at it. "I killed Irene not even thirty six hours ago. How can you be willing to trust someone who can kill someone you cared about even for a second?"

"Miss Adler and I were never friends. That had never been a possibility because of what she was. Add on the fact that I can't trust her, there is no hard feelings about her demise. If it wasn't you it would have to be someone else. Though it surprised me to find that it was, you."

Molly almost wanted to laugh. Not because she was happy to have baffled Sherlock but because she knew that there was so much he didn't know. She had done worse than killing THE WOMAN.

A silence surrounded the duo and Molly was brought back to the true reason why they were here - or why she was here rather. "The song you composed after my death was beautiful, I want to hear it someday."

Sherlock made no comment nor movement. He just closed his eyes for a brief moment before he asked the question he had been slowly working up to. "Tell me why you must do this. Besides the darkness that would come what is the other reason, Molly Hooper?"

"Don't pretend Sherlock, I know you know. You've always known."

"Yes, but humor me for a moment. I want to hear you say it." Molly was swift and a bright flame in this dreary moment as she rushed him and spoke in a hushed tone as if speaking it would make it that much worse. "I love you, you idiot. For a man who is a supposed genius you enjoy my pain entirely too much. I would do anything to make sure you wouldn't have to suffer. Are you happy now?" Her voice shook as she finished her small confession.

"No." He shook his head fervently as he caught her wrist as she went to walk away from him again. Molly tried to get him to let her go. She was running out of time. The time was now. He would not let up though. "No." He stated again as he pulled her into his chest. "I won't let you do this alone."

"Sherlock, this is more than about you or me. You can't always have what you want. You have to let me do this."

"You stupid woman, I am trying to tell you something without all the idiotic sentiment but you won't let me! I have worried since the moment you left 221B the last time only to have this last moment with you. I love you, Molly Hooper and it would be my pleasure to go down with you. I am willing to fall one more time just to say that I didn't have to watch you do it on your own. It would make me mad for the rest of my life. So, please...allow me the honor."

"Shut up and kiss me." Molly mumbled wearily before she felt him against her, giving her exactly what she needed and so much more.

Then they were walking backwards, or forward for Sherlock and they didn't stop. Not even when there was nothing there. Molly's grip on his curls tightened and Sherlock's grasp on her waist turned more into a ferocious embrace as they took their last leap in this time.

Then, there was nothing.

**I promise I didn't pull a Moffat on you. There is still that last chapter. I believe all lose ends will be tied there and you'll be more than a little satisfied ...or at least that's what I'm hoping. See you all then.**

**P.S. You can listen to the titled track "The Sum" from the quoted lyrics at the beginning of the chapter on my tumblr page: .**

**much love,**

**day**


	25. Chapter 25

**COD (Cause of Death)**

_**A/N: So bittersweet seeing the end of this. So many of you have been asking for me to update it with this last chapter. Not sure if it's exactly what you were thinking of but I do like it a lot. I may make a sequel of sorts one of these days but for now this is it. Thank you all so much for sticking by me as I trudged through my first ever Sherlock story. It was that and it was such a fun ride. Hope to see you all soon with other things. **_

_**Much love,**_

_**day**_

**#25: The Final Chapter**

_The shock of being thrown from the high trees made the force of the impact jarring for Molly. She stood up, shaking off what little of the pain that she could and got ready to do what she needed to do. She was a bit frightened. She was on her own here. She had asked that the Doctor just get her close and then she would do the rest. _

_A part of her held hope that all of this end well but nothing was ever as simple as to end well. Especially not when it came to her and anything that had happened over the past few months. She had run with a time traveler in order to prepare herself for this very moment. Things could go two different ways but she knew what the ending would ultimately come to. She was going to have more blood on her hands. _

_Molly was unequipped with anything. Just the clothes on her back and the thoughts of coming home to a man who she really did love with all of her heart – all of her existence. There was a chance that she wouldn't be able to even have that with him. What she was dealing with was a bit more than what was supposed to happen. There were outside forces that had jumped into play._

_They were amazons really in essence. Giants of women with the beauty of goddesses. Irene Adler had picked well, hadn't see? Molly ignored the malice thoughts of the woman who brought her out into the universe and away from safe ground. She was the prey and Irene the huntress._

_She gulped, knowing this was a bit of a bigger game. Irene had friends and while Molly had left hers somewhere above in the TARDIS she didn't think too much about how utterly vulnerable she was at this point. The only thing that mattered was finishing the game. Or at least finishing this part of it. The game wouldn't be over for a while._

_Molly took off in a run, trying to find her way around the mush of the grounds of the dark earth and trees. Irene would be hiding somewhere out of her path, somewhere where Molly wouldn't dare to look. She wouldn't go for the center of this large mass of green. She hated to be obvious, or at least that's what she'd had learned through their several encounters since the confrontation in her Nana's house. She was good at games too._

_That's why when Molly was knocked off her feet at a specific area where there are lots of ropes of vines and shrubbery around an area, she shielded herself with her hands just in case. "Miss Hooper." She laughed as if she was expecting to be her. Molly rolled away from the feet of the woman who she knew was a bit more than what Sherlock had known of her. She had gotten to see that side of her too courteous of a bit of foreign technology and a bit of a kiss from The Doctor and Jack. Not at the same time. Two different times. _

_They knew a bit more. They knew she needed to know more in order for this to go off swimmingly. _

"_Irene." Molly grumbled as she dusted herself off and looked up at the woman. She was dressed in a similar outfit than to the native Amazonian natives. It was a battle dress of sorts. The hide of animal's skin cut up in pieces and tied together with large pieces of rope. Somehow hers looked a bit better down. Perhaps she brought it with her. Her hair was pushed back with hair pieces that looked like the equivalent of a crown except a bit more earthly and woodsy. Her feet were clad in sandals. She looked just like them. _

_An unsettling feeling started to arise in the pit of Molly's stomach. She ignored it as she started talking. "I think it's time we end this, don't you?"_

"_By end you mean my demise, I'm sure. If you really plan to do that you should know that it wouldn't be the end. Not even the slightest. My friends will come for you, they have their own views of you and well it's not nice. I think it might be the equivalent of when girlfriends get pissy over another girl stealing a man from their friend."_

"_I haven't stolen him. He was never yours to keep, nor was he mine."_

"_I'm sorry that I don't believe you. Sherlock Holmes very rarely asks for anything let alone help from anyone. He really seeks out the company of any one person unless John Watson is around. He's come to you several times. I don't think that's something that implies he never thought of you as his."_

"_You're blind, Irene Alder and for that I am sorry." Molly told her as she looked over the woman again only to see her looking aggravated._

"_It'd be so much easier if you just gave up everything. Him, most of all."_

_Before Molly could ask her the one question she's always wondered Irene launched at her. Molly tried to Move quickly but tripped back, not noticing that her feet had been tangled in the vines that covered the ground. The sting against her cheek came from the sharp nails that swatted against it. "Why don't you do that, Molly Hooper? It would be easier, wouldn't it for all of us."_

"_You mean you." Molly growled she grabbed Irene's other hand before it could grab at her throat. "I've been given a second chance and I don't plan on wasting it. Especially when I can stay. I could be with him if he wants it."_

_Molly kicked her in the stomach and rolled over once she had moved back. She got to her feet again and surveyed the area. What could she use to her advantage? What would help her most? Talking seemed to be out of the question. Irene didn't reason all that well when she was dead set on something. That was every woman though wasn't it? Molly had definitely beyond reason a few times before, but she wasn't like Irene. She knew when to quit. _

_Irene had moved. She wasn't in the sights of Molly when she looked back._

"_I think you hold hope in your heart that he'll want you as much as you've yearned for him all these years." She could most certainly hear her. Her voice seemed to be moving. It was making Molly dizzy trying to track her location. She kept turning and turning and it wasn't helping. _

_Her hands clutched at her head as she stood still, her eyes shut and she took in a deep breath. Now was not the time to start feeling panicked. She had to focus. "You've always wanted to play with the big boys though. I've done my homework on you. Michael was quite the chap. Not as brilliant of Holmes but he was exquisite and he loved you, he did I'm sure." Molly's eyes started to sting as she covered her mouth as not to let out the sob. _

_No one was supposed to even know about her life before London. No one was supposed to know about Michael or her. "Shut up." Molly warned her as she opened her eyes and looked around once more. The problem was not seeing it was the fact that she was moving. The ground was moving her around in a circle. Almost like a merry-go-round. It was speeding up to, causing Molly to start to feel sick at the velocity. _

_She took deep breathes trying not lose her balance if anything at all. _

"_You were always destined to come to London though weren't you? Then you met him, Sherlock Holmes. He was something out of a dark romance novel. You loved him in secret and although there was no chance for you, you didn't try to stop the cycle from repeating itself. Sherlock was supposed to die. James Moriarty was going to insure that that happened. You just had to show just how much you loved him. How far you would go for him. You are quite the secret weapon, even now when he doesn't know what's going on. You'd go to such lengths to protect the one you love. How very sweet." _

_There was nothing but the sound of the whirring as the wind whipped around and Molly kept being spun and then it really begun. Irene had come out to finish this game. She seeped her claws into Molly's shoulder while speaking, "It's repulsive." She told her in her deadly tone. _

_Molly reached for her hand, a plan forming in her head through the pain however Irene had moved again. Molly closed her eyes for a second, ignoring the feel of the blood slipping down from her shoulder and smiled. It was a weak one but there was a certain memory that she held close to her of the two men who had helped her in many ones. Both geniuses, both knowing how to come out of the dead of the night and thrust new methods for her to use._

_She could use it now. She just needed to focus, just a little. _

_Her hand reached out and caught the once concealed throat of the dominatrix and squeezed it. She looked surprised as Molly with tears in her eyes and strain in her body started to fight back. "How—you?" She asked through the little gasps of air that she could get._

"_A mind palace isn't just used for storing information you need later. It helps you focus. You were slowly inching closer. It was just a matter of time." Molly concluded as she reached down, her grasp loosening a fraction as she kneeled down to take the sharp knife that was near Irene's leg. Irene kicked out but Molly pulled her down and peered over her. "I really am sorry." Molly told her as she stabbed the knife into the center of her chest and twisted it. "This was your game and this is just you losing."_

_Molly dropped her hold on The Woman for one last time and let her fall away onto the green of the platform. _

"_Doctor." Molly croaked out minutes later as she settled down near a tree after dropping down from the platform that had been built. "Doctor, I need you to come get me now." She repeated a few times as she started to cry. She really wish she wouldn't have done that. _

_Nor did she wish to hear the loud cries of the women who were surrounding her. Their anger was just one of the things she wished she could just erase from her memory. They were coming for her, as Irene promised. It wasn't the end but she knew she had to do it. It had gotten too messy. She could finish it at a later time._

"_In three's day time. We will see you again, Molly Hooper." One of them yelled as Molly was snatched up and carried up to the safety of the TARDIS._

x

"_Are you afraid to die?" _This is a question that she was hoping would be asked. Mostly because it was something she had pondered about over the half of year of hiding away before coming here. It's almost weird realizing that she knows the exact words that will leave her lips in a second.

She's mulled over it for much too long.

"No." A small laugh escapes her small lips before she finds herself continuing on. "I am more afraid of living. I'm a bit of a paradox, you see."

"Paradox?"

"Yes, it's a long story. It's not meant to be spoken aloud as of yet."

"Why?"

There is a breathless sigh that surrounds the quiet atmosphere. "No one would believe it."

That is the one truth she can speak. "Then why did you come here? To keep up appearances? A part from me I'm sure there are very few know of your continuing existence."

"To tell a story. You've always liked them haven't you? Even if they don't hold all the truth. I'm sure you're dying to know what it is. It all began with a man…or two really if you want the honest truth." She smiles because she knows that she's just caught the attention of one of the most destructive human beings she's ever heard of.

Oh. She knows all about this one.

The tape recorder seems to have been moved closer in her direction. She glances at it briefly as she waits for her answer. Can she handle the story? It's a very dangerous story filled with death missions and brilliance.

"I'm listening."

"There are two halves to this story but only one is worth mentioning currently. What your readers will be interested in hearing is the story of how I and a consulting detective survived a fall – another one off the top of Saint Bartholomew's rooftop once again. Well…it concerns that other man. No, not John Watson. I know that's what you're thinking. I think John might have been one of the more clueless parts of this whole adventure for a time. I'm talking about the man in the blue box, an old police box. His name is The Doctor. No, just the Doctor. He is a rather funny man." Molly laughed as she looked at the way Kitty Riley sat across from her looking like she was eating something juicy.

Well, it was that if not more.

"He saved me a long time ago and then came back to do it again. I think he likes me, or at least thinks I'm valuable. Anyway we were falling…"

_A resounding crash came from the sloshing depths of the pool that for some reason was where they fell. Molly might have been the first one to realize it but other things might have been on her mind currently as she stood freezing her bones off with Sherlock pressed firmly against her. Lips still attached._

_Footsteps could be hear rushing towards them and soon a conversation. "Kissing in the TARDIS. Why does everyone feel like this is the place for that to be done? Is there a sign around here that I don't know about? Kissy kissy faces everywhere." _

_The Doctor grumbled as River stood beside him smiling at the two Londoners who were currently looking at the man himself with two spectacularly different expressions his face. Sherlock stood there blinking at the man as if he had just noticed that he was there or maybe realizing that they did not get the ground as he expected them to. Molly on the other hand stood there with her boyfriend? Was he her boyfriend now? Sherlock's arm was still firmly around her waist, keeping her close as if something dangerous was just around the corner. Her face held a bit of a tired look but with a bit of amusement at the Doctor's rambling nonsense. _

_"Hello again, Doctor." Sherlock said as he let go of Molly for a brief moment and hopped out of the pool and accepted the towel, tossing it over his shoulder before reaching out for Molly's hand and practically yanking her up and over with some assistance from the Doctor._

_"You should expect nothing less from these two." River said as she placed a striped towel over Molly's head and gave her a coy smile. "They haven't exactly had much interaction since the whole reunion." _

_Molly let go of Sherlock's hand reluctantly as she began to dry off her hair. For once she was happy it wasn't as long as it had been before her death. The whole process of drying off would have taken much longer._

_"What is this place?" Sherlock asked as he began to walk away from the much more dry time travelers after grabbing Molly by the arm only to grab her hand soon after. Water was trailing after them as he began to roam around the inter-workings of the police box that was much bigger on the inside. _

_The next phase was upon them._

_"At least he's more inquisitive than Doctor Hooper had been the day you brought her on. She had just nodded and was ready to go." River said as she pressed a kiss against her husband's cheek as they began to trail after the puddle of footsteps._

"_It's called the TARDIS." He heard the soft giggle come out of Molly Hooper's mouth, in turn making the man himself smile again. "At least they're together." The Doctor told River as they stopped and let the duo of Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper explore the other caverns of the large ship that was currently roaming above London invisible. River had made sure to make that happen. _

"So that's it?" Kitty Riley asked after Molly had stopped talking. She hadn't told her too much just enough that she would know that somehow they had survived. Not many would understand or be able to wrap their heads around the physics of it all or the lack there of it in the case of time traveling and the TARDIS.

"For now." Molly told her, pausing as she lifted her left hand and smiled admiring a ring.

"You're engaged?!" Kitty said as her eyes latched onto the diamond that was around her wrist.

"Yes. Sherlock Holmes is the type that when he sees that he needs you, really needs you, he'll make sure to have you with him. Permanently, if it suits him. Sometimes it takes me a long time to realize it though. He's a genius but sometimes he is rather slow when it comes to matters of the heart. Took him a good while to see mine, anyway. He hates to be sentimental though. I didn't even want a ring if you could imagine that. He had insisted though." Molly laughed. "Anyway, I'll see in a couple months Miss Riley. There will be more to tell, I'm sure. Thanks for the tea."

Molly muttered as she got up from her position in the chair that she had taken residence in and straightened her coat and scarf around her neck before leaving a gaping Kitty, there.

Molly admired the ring again and wanted to shake her head. She had done a bit of lying there. Things were a bit more than that.

She walked down the street and begun to turn the corner when a hand reached out and slipped through her elbow. She looked up smiling at the man in the bowler hat and the sunglasses. "Hello." She greeted as they began walking. There was a slight falter to their steps as Sherlock had John's cane in his right hand, a limp was there.

"You lied to her, Mrs. Holmes."

"Kitty Riley of all people doesn't need to know all the finer details. While it could be seen as important, I think its fine." She smiled as they stopped at the next corner and hailed a cab, getting in only to get out a second later when the whirring of a certain flying blue box came rumbling down the street.

"Now?" Sherlock asked, with a look of excitement on his face.

"Now." She giggled as she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before grasping his hand and they took off running. The cane was depositing in a bin on the way.

A text soon came to John Watson's mobile, a curse later.

_**Don't set the extra place setting. We'll be away for a little while. See you later. – SH **_

_**Cane in bin two blocks away from Miss Riley's flat. Sorry, please tell Mary and Mycroft we'll reschedule soon. x Molly Hooper-Holmes**_

John couldn't help but laugh as he received the one from Molly. She really was starting to love that she could tack on that last name. He couldn't help but think it had been about time. Three months ago, to be exact.

He turned to his fiancée and smiled, "Looks like it'll just be the two of us tonight. Our dear friends have taken off with The Doctor again."

Mary only cooed at that before launching herself at John and kissing him. "We need more nights alone."

John couldn't help but agree.


End file.
